Daddy's little girl
by Fangrules
Summary: When 22 year old Fang Dente's ex-girlfriend dies in a car crash the last thing he expects is to have social services knocking on his door the next day with a little surprise. Follow as Fang tries to get the hang of being a father with the help of the one woman who can't stand him.
1. Charlotte

When 22 yr/o Fang Dente's ex-girlfriend dies in a car crash he doesn't expect social services to be knocking on his door the next day with a little surprise. Follow as Fang tries to get the hang of being a father with the help of Ella's half-sister Max.

_How did this happen?_ I found myself thinking as I watched the little three year old girl swinging her legs over the edge of a chair, teddy bear satchel on her back and her black hair in pigtails. _Why me?_

The social worker entered the room and knelt beside the child - Charlotte. Instantly Charlotte's swinging legs settled and she listened to what the woman had to say. About five words in a huge grin spread across her face and when the social worker stood up and offered the girl her hand she instantly took it and skipped out the room…towards me…her father…

She gazed up at me with huge hazel doe eyes and I shifted uncomfortably. I never had been good with kids, that was more Iggy's thing and now here I was picking up my kid who I didn't even know existed until last week when social services rung me up and asked me to pick her up from the hospital. Now I really had no freaking clue what they were on about and I had been so sure that there had been a mistake but then they explained about my ex-girlfriend Lisa and the car crash that had landed me in this mess.

"Daddy?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

I swallowed and nodded.

Another grin spread across her face and she threw her arms around my knees. I took a step back to steady myself but this didn't deter her.

OoOoOoO

"I can't do this, Ig." I whispered frantically into the phone. Charlotte was humming to herself and scribbling on a piece of paper with a few crayons from her satchel.

"Fang, man, it's been two hours. Calm down." Iggy chuckled in reply and if he had been standing in front of me I would have hit him.

"Easy for you to say, you had nine months to get ready for yours!" I hissed and glanced over at Charlotte to make sure she hadn't heard me.

"Alright, alright. I know it's a serious shock but everything will get easier. Don't stress or she'll know."

"Oh _god_," I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose, "You mean like a freaking dog?"

Iggy busted out laughing and it took a full fifteen minutes to get him to stop laughing his ass off. "Well, sort of." He choked out between chuckles. "Oh wait, Ella wants to talk to you." I heard some shuffling as the phone was passed over and I really was dreading speaking to my sister-in-law. Ella was really sweet but man alive the woman was like super mom! I was never going to hear the end of it.

I was preparing for the lecture I was sure to get from Ella but to my surprise she simply said "I'm on my way." And that is how half an hour later Ella is upstairs bathing Charlotte and putting her to bed.

I was slumped in a chair in the living-room when Ella came in with a smile on her face that she always gets when she's near kids. "When are you going to fetch her stuff?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Tomorrow." I sighed shaking my head. "This is insane, I don't know the first thing about kids!" I complained.

"It'll be fine. Call if you need anything alright?"

I nodded.

She was at the door before I realised something and bolted after her, "Wait!" I gasped, "What about when she wakes up? What do I do?"

Ella gave me a disbelieving look and then shook her head. "I have work tomorrow but my sister's in town. I'll ask her to stop by and look after Charlotte for the day."

This day just keeps getting better and better.

Maximum Ride. We never had been on the best of terms – well that's putting it lightly. She hated my guts. Why? I never could find that out, the first day I met her she instantly gave me the cold shoulder and has made it her life's mission to make my life hell when she was in town and now I had to face her and tell her I had a three year old daughter and I didn't know how to look after her? I am so looking forward to that.

**Ok, don't ask me why I am writing this I just felt like it. I don't think it'll be a long story probably about ten chapters or so. I'm doing this to try and get rid of my writers block so it'll most likely be extremely crap. I apologise in advance. **

**So I'm gonna ask for reviews though I doubt that'll happen. **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	2. Sweet moments and phone calls

OoOoOoO

It was the middle of the night when my door cracked open. I couldn't sleep so instead I was sitting up and leaning against the headboard trying to figure out how this was going to work when I heard a soft whimper. My eyes shot to the door to find Charlotte clutching the doorknob.

"Hey." I said gently and she wobbled into the room. She stopped at the edge of the bed and I realised she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked that uncomfortable feeling settling in my stomach.

"Nigh'mare." She told me, bottom lip trembling. "Sweep by you pwease, Daddy?"

More tears rolled down her cheeks waiting for my answer.

"Alright." I helped her climb onto the bed and she buried herself under the covers. A few seconds later her head popped out right beside me and she snuggled up to my side. I stiffened slightly and didn't move an inch until I heard little snores. I dropped my head back onto the wall and sighed.

**(That was random but I just had to write it! How cute!)**

OoOoOoO

"Charlotte!" I called up the stairs, I had to leave for work in a few minutes and Max wasn't here! I couldn't exactly take her to work now could I?

She stumbled down the corridor and rubbed her eyes sleepily with her fists.

"Uh?" She yawned.

Crap, I don't think I had an option. I had to take her to work. Curse you Maximum Ride.

I started up the stairs just when there was a knock at the door. I breathed out in relief and opened it. Sure enough there she was glaring at me with disdain.  
"So now you've knocked up one of your sluts? Classy Fang." She shoved passed me but the second she saw Charlotte she was nothing but smiles. "Hello honey."

"Hewo." Charlotte slurred still half asleep. "Who 'u?"

"I'm a friend of your Daddy's." Max told her and I had to hold in a snort.

It took a further fifteen minutes, some cookies and the excuse that I would be back in five minutes to get out of the house. Charlotte wasn't at all pleased with me leaving but I couldn't just _not_ go to work now could I? Besides I needed a break from the madhouse that had become my home. I was messing this father thing up badly.

OoOoOoO

"Oi! Dente!" Barked my boss, Mr Anderson, as I ran into the office late.  
"Sorry sir had a few issues at home." He eyed me sceptically for a moment.

"And what has this got to do with you being late?" He demanded angrily.

"Well…" I trailed off uncertain if I should mention Charlotte or not. "Uhm, I had to leave my daughter at home." I mumbled and Mr Anderson gawked at me before bursting out into guffaws.  
"You? Have a daughter? Don't make me laugh!" he managed to compose himself and by that point I was more than a little ticked off.

"Yeah I have a daughter." I snapped a little harshly.

"Now Dente, if you had a daughter I would have known about it-"

"No you wouldn't have. I only found out about her last week." I interrupted and silence followed.

"Wow, that's harsh." He shook his head, "So what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had to come to work." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You find out you have a daughter and all you're concerned about is work?" he shook his head disgustedly. Rich coming from the man who lived and breathed this damn company.

Right on cue my phone started to buzz loudly and I fished it out of my pocket.

"Get you're ass home right this second. I don't understand it and I never will but Charlotte wants you." Max snapped before I could even let out a hello.

Mr Anderson was watching me curiously.

"Well tell her I'll be home at three." I said offhandedly more than a little uncomfortable with my boss right there staring at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Oh really? You think she can just wait till three?" Max huffed and then there was some shuffling. "Char, it's your Daddy." I heard Max say distantly and seconds later all I could hear was wailing.

I winced, "Charlotte?"

The wailing cut off. "Daddy?" She cried, "Why you no here!" She demanded letting out another wail. "Pwease don' weave me Daddy!"

"So are you on your way yet?" Max asked super calm when the phone returned to her.

I glanced at Mr Anderson who was already pointing sternly at the elevator. I nodded and walked off.  
"How the hell was I supposed to know she would react like that?"

"God Fang!" Max groaned, "You are unbelievable! Her mom's just died! You're all she has left and let me tell you right now she knows it so you better get your freaking act together or so help me-" Max cut off, "Yeah Char?"

"Daddy." Charlotte said and I could picture her leaning up on her toes to try and reach the phone.  
"Daddy's on his way right now, Hon don't worry. Why don't you go play with your teddies?" Max advised and I heard a soft.

"Kay."

Geeze they go from temper-tantrum to fine in two seconds!

"You better be here soon or I will personally kick your ass."

OoOoOoO

When I did get home Charlotte was sitting in front of the door waiting for me. The second I opened the door she was jumping up and down at my feet.  
"Daddy!" She laughed and I picked her up, awkwardly holding her.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. "Missed you, Daddy." She placed and sticky kiss on my cheek and grinned happily.

"Missed you too."

Max was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed.

Soon Charlotte was playing happily in the corner while Max was writing out a list of things to ensure I didn't completely fail at taking care of Charlotte.

"Alright." Max said in a business-like way. "Schedule, you stick to it like your life depends on it do you understand me?" She pointed the pencil at me threateningly.  
"Fine, fine." I held my hands up to show that I wasn't going to argue with her right now.

"So, seven thirty I'll be here but only for the next two weeks. After that you're on your own."  
"What? Why!" I asked completely panicked.

Max sighed, "Because idiot I have a life too you know and as much as I feel sorry for Charlotte-" instantly Charlottes head shot up at the mention of her name. Max smiled and she went back to playing, "I can't stay here forever and you need to look after her yourself. Anyway back to the point. Seven thirty I'll be here. I want her fully dressed and fed. You think you can handle that?"

I nodded slowly already not liking this.

"The instant you get home you start on supper – try make healthy things and encourage her to eat her vegetables – from there you play with her."  
Noting my expression she glared. "I really don't care. You will be a good dad if I have to beat you into submission. It's not hard. You just ask her if she wants to play a game and then just do what she tells you. Most of the time it's really simple or stupid but who cares? As long as you make her smile it's worth it. You eat dinner but not after you bath her cause that always ends badly. She can mess up her day clothes as much as she wants but not her Pj's. Then you put her in bed and read her a story. 95% of the time she'll pass out. And then the cycle starts again. See? Not exactly torture now is it?"

I was watching Charlotte by the time Max had finished. Luckily Max had brought over a few toys for her to play with because I didn't have any and all of Charlottes stuff was still at Lisa's flat. Oh right, I have to go there this afternoon. Ah crap, how am I meant to know what to bring for the few days it'll take for the rest of it to arrive? I was about to start on mentally kicking myself and adding yet another reason to the endless list of why I should not be a dad when Charlotte giggled. I snapped out of my thoughts to find her bouncing a unicorn over the top of the couch.

"Oh and another thing. You're going to need to get something to block the stairs. You never know what she'll do at night."

I nodded absentmindedly as I watched Charlotte play. She was so innocent, like nothing mattered besides her own little bubble of happiness. I guess that's was really scared me, I didn't want to mess her up. She deserved better.

"Hey, you ok?" Max said reminding me that she was still there and I was more than a little shocked when I realised her tone wasn't angry or impatient like usual. Instead it was almost…soothing. Like I was the child instead of Charlotte. I sure felt like it.

"I'm going to mess this up." I shook my head and stood up. "I have to go fetch some of her things. Could you-"

"Sure." She cut me off. "Charlotte, Daddy's going to go and get some of your toys to play with. Do you want to come and choose them?"  
Charlotte paused, setting her Hazel eyes on us glittering with excitement.  
"Kay!" she sang happily, unicorn forgotten on the floor. She bounced over to Max who took her hand smiling at her.

OoOoOoO

"Daddy, wook!" Charlotte bolted into the room holding a picture she had no doubt drawn. I took it from her and examined it. It took me a while to figure out what it was but I very cleverly kept my trap shut. I did however notice the neat handwriting at the bottom of the page. _Daddy and Charlotte_. My throat constricted as a thought suddenly popped into my head. _She loved me before she even knew me_.

**Right I know it's still pretty short but there you go! I hope that was ok! Idk. Please review and give me some suggestions like cute things that little kids you know have done, stuff like that. So since I got 20 reviews you think we could try for 21 this time? Lol. **

**Thanks!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
**

**Fangrules**


	3. Parks and talking to max

"Char, have you chosen your toys?" Max asked walking into the room with a bag filled with clothes and other things.

Charlotte nodded vigorously and pointed to a small pile in the corner.

"What's Daddy looking at?"

"I draweded a picture!" She explained snagging the picture from my grip and showing it to Max who laughed.

"It's very good isn't it Fang?"

I nodded.

The next hour was filled with Charlotte moving from room to room pulling me along to show me different things. She pointed at the numerous pictures covering the fridge and her books stacked on a shelf in her purple room. She was extremely proud of herself when she pointed to her 'big girl's bed'.

OoOoOoO

Max helped me pack all the correct stuff and we were heading home two hours later. Charlotte who'd missed her afternoon nap passed out about half way there on Max's lap. Without Charlotte's random singing or constant chatter the car was filled with an awkward silence.

Max was staring out the window stroking Charlotte's hair absentmindedly.

"What time is it?" Max asked suddenly and I glanced at my watch.  
"Five."

"Will you be fine to make dinner?"

"I'm not that bad Max, I have cooked before."

Max snorted, "So you don't live on take-outs?"

"I will have you know that I am a bloody good cook." I defended.  
"Bet you're not as good as Iggy." She challenged with a smile.

I shrugged, "Now I'm not going to say anything as drastic as that."

The conversation dropped after that but the awkwardness relaxed slightly.

The next time Max spoke I really didn't want to answer because I knew that would just open a door for her to mock me again. "So…who's Char's mom?"

I frowned while I contemplated whether of not to tell her. I finally decided that there was no point in not answering since she'd probably just ask Ella anyway.

"Lisa."

Max scowled. "Ugh, you're not _serious_. That is Char's mom?" She seemed utterly horrified and I chuckled.

Max had met Lisa only once but it was obvious from the second they were introduced that they weren't going to get on. Of course I never understood why they hated each other so much but I never bothered to ask. I had figured it was just Max being Max. "Yes. We broke up about a month after you two first met. She didn't even give a hint that she was pregnant." I shook my head.

"What happened to her?"

"Car crash, Charlotte was staying at a friend of hers when Lisa had to work a late shift, some drunken idiot ran a robot."

"I'm sorry."

I blinked at her apology, she seemed to mean it. Wow, she was on a role today.

"This might sound really bitchy," I gave her a pointed look and she flipped me off, "Sod off Dente, anyway like I was saying if Lisa hadn't died you wouldn't know about Char."

I gaped at her and she laughed effectively waking Charlotte up.

The little girl squeezed her eyes tight then snuggled closer to Max before falling asleep again.

"It sounds really terrible, I know." She whispered making sure she didn't wake Charlotte again.

"Well you two didn't exactly get on so I can't expect you to be all heartbroken about her death."

"You don't seem too effected by it either." She stated and I froze.

"It's been three years since I last saw her and I mean we'd only been dating for two months before she left. I guess I should be more upset but we weren't exactly close or anything."

"Wow, nice Fang." She snorted.

"You better take her." Max said when we were back at my apartment.

I gulped and nodded letting Max hand Charlotte over. Instantly Charlotte buried her face in my shirt with one hand stuffed in her mouth and the other fisting my shirt. Max could practically sense my unease because she laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, you're doing fine."

– 2 days later –

"Ella wants you guys to come over this weekend. She's dying to meet Charlotte."

"Yeah sure, that'll be cool." I said distractedly watching Charlotte carefully as she ran around the park.

"Hey man, you ok? You sound really distracted." Iggy laughed.

"At the park, Max said I needed to get her out more."

Iggy barked out a laugh. "Whoa, you're actually voluntarily listening to Maximum Ride? Dude!"

"Shut up." I growled wincing when Charlotte tripped. I was about to get up and check if she was ok when she shot up and started running around again.

"I thought she hated you though."

"So did I." I told him honestly just making him laugh harder.

"Well if you two are buddy-buddy now I'll invite her to join us this weekend." He sang happily and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Igs, I have to go." I groaned when Charlotte fell off a swing. "See you Saturday."

"Bye baby bro!"

**Ok, random chappie but there you go! I might/might not start the Fax next chappie. As you can see Max doesn't completely hate Fang. Can anyone guess why she hated Lisa so much? I think It's pretty obvious but eh. Please review guys! You're doing so well! Much better than the people from Assassination. Guess how many reviews I got for that? If you guessed two then you are correct. I am just a tad upset about that so pwease pwease pwease review!**

**How about 23 reviews? **

**Thanks guys!  
Fangrules**


	4. bath time

OoOoOoO

Charlotte was still pouting when we got home, one of the mother's at the park had given her a hello-kitty band-aid for the scrape on her knee but by the way she was acting you'd have thought she'd had her entire leg ripped off.

"Hey Char?"

She looked up at me eyes glittering. "Yes Daddy?"

"Would you like to go see Aunt Ella this weekend?"

A huge grin spread across her face and she clapped happily, "Yes pwease!" She suddenly stopped, "And Max?" she asked like it was the difference between life and death.

"And Max." I smiled and she returned to giggling and clapping. It had only been two days and Max had already become a vital part in her life. "But you have to be good and go to bed tonight ok?" I thought about last night and how long it had taken to get her to go to bed hoping we wouldn't have to go through that again.

"Aw!" She whined, "I don' wike sweepin'!" She complained.

"If you don't sleep you get cranky." I tried to reason. Reason with a three year old? May as well try and teach a cat to bark.

She thought about that for a minute, "Don' wike sweepin'." She repeated crossing her arms and sticking her nose up.

I dropped it, deciding that I would just tire her out later, I didn't feel like arguing with a toddler.

OoOoOoO

"Charlotte!" I called angrily, I was clutching her towel looking in every possible place she could hide. I wiped the bubbles from my face and scowled when I noticed how wet I was.

I heard a faint giggle and instantly set off in search for the owner. It was my first time giving Charlotte a bath since Max had taken care of it before but the second I'd lifted her out of the tub she made a beeline for the door. I would like it noted she's damn fast. So I had a naked three year old hiding somewhere in my apartment where there are tons of small places for her to squeeze into. Yay for me. it took me a full half hour to locate her and by that point I had checked the upstairs twice and the living room three times, who knew she'd be in the broom cupboard? Well I sure as heck didn't. I was just about to call Max and ask her to come help me when I opened the cupboard to get a dustpan to clear up the mess Charlotte had made during dinner and there she was buried in a pile of her teddies and a whole bunch of pillows and blankets she must've stolen while I was at work.

She was completely covered with teddies with only her head sticking out and – obviously – had her fist stuffed firmly in her mouth. Her hair was a total mess since I'd washed it when I'd finally got her in the bath (She would only get in under the condition that there was bubbles, my mistake) and I knew Max would chew me out about it tomorrow because she had to brush out the knots.

I suppressed a smile and shut the door. I had to take a picture. I dug through the drawers and triumphantly located it wedged at the back of the drawer. I snapped a few pictures and then decided to take one with my phone to send to Max and Iggy.

_,nice. Let me guess you lost her after bath time? _

_Max_

I chuckled.

_How'd you know?_

_Fang_

_Well she attempted to escape yesterday, I forgot to warn you._

_Max_

_Gee, thanks. I could have used that half an hour ago._

_Fang_

_Lol, soz. El invited me over on Saturday. You going?_

_Max_

_Yep, I don't think I was allowed to turn it down…_

_Fang_

_Prob right about that ;-) _

_Max_

Charlotte shifted in her teddy nest and blinked up at me sleepily.  
"You ready to go to bed monster?"

She nodded and yawned, holding her arms up for me to pick her up wrapping her arms around my neck when I did. "Wuv you Daddy."

**I luvd that, I thought it wuz so cute! So thanks for reviewing and giving me idea's guys! This chappie was actually thanks to a reviewer (I wud say who but I cant remember and I'm too laZ to check ;-p) hope you liked it!**

**So…since I updated early and didn't wait for 23 reviews you think we cud go for 26? I no u can do it considering the amount of alerts that I have… pwease? 26 and u get a faxy kiss!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	5. pancakes

Max's P.O.V. :-)

I glanced down at my watch and then up at the door. 7.30 on the dot. I smiled smugly to myself and knocked on the door.

Nothing. I frowned and knocked again, harder this time. IN reply there was a cheerful giggle but still no one answered the door. Patience thrown out the window I opened the door and gasped. Why was everything white? I asked myself taking in the patches of powder everywhere. The walls, carpets, furniture, pictures, they were all covered in the stuff.

I heard another laugh coming from the kitchen and instantly recognised it as Charlotte's.

When I entered the kitchen I just stood there watching them with my mouth agape, caught between being angry and busting out laughing.

Fang stood at the stove flipping pancakes while Charlotte watched, completely mesmerised by the flipping pancakes, always letting out a squeal when Fang caught it.

Why exactly was I caught between laughing and yelling? Well there was the small fact that ever inch o the kitchen was coated in powder including the people. I found the source of the trouble on the table, an empty packet of flower.

What are you doing?" I finally asked and Fang turned to smile at me.

"Hey Max. Just in time for breakfast." He said casually, sliding a plate piled high with pancakes onto the table effectively sending a cloud of flower to hover in the air.

Charlotte had a full blown grin on her ash-white face, hazel eyes striking against her pale face.

"Max! Daddy maked pancakes!" She pointed enthusiastically at the stack and I nodded.

I see." I eyed Fang curiously, silently asking for an explanation.

He cleared his throat embarrassedly and gestured to the remnants of a pile of flower. Char was helping me and she kinda dropped it." He ran a hand through his hair, dislodging some of the flower.

Seeing Fang embarrassed and covered in flower was the most hysterical thing I'd ever seen and proceeded to burst into laughter. Fang frowned, obviously confused at my sudden change of mood but Charlotte was more than happy to join in. Unfortunately for me though she also decided that I was too clean and needed to be turned white to so she started throwing flower at me. The first lot hit me square in the face, and I gasped in surprise. Needless to say the next twenty minutes was filled with a flower war. By the end of it I was just as covered with flower as Charlotte and Fang and we were all grinning like maniacs.

When everything had calmed down I decided to get Charlotte washed up so I scooped her up and she giggled. "Bath time, munchkin."

She frowned, "Bu' it not sweep time."

I smiled at her confusion and fingered the edge of her once-blue shirt. "No, it's not bed time but we're both really messy aren't we?"  
She nodded and I ruffled her hair. She laughed when she was surrounded by a cloud of powder and finally agreed to have a bath.

"How do you do that?" Fang asked awed.

"What?"

"I couldn't even get her to agree to go to bed on time." He scowled and I chuckled when Charlotte patted him on the arm.  
"Bath time." She reminded me, squirming in my arms.  
"You heard her, bath time."

Fang's P.O.V.

Charlotte was banned from going near the living room until I got round to cleaning it which she wasn't very happy about. So after the whole breakfast fiasco Charlotte demanded that we play a game so here I am searching the house – once again – for her. The only real difference was that this time it was intentional since we were playing hide and seek.

i was moving upstairs when my phone rang.  
"Hey Igs." I carried on digging through cupboards and looking under beds.  
"Uncle Fang!" a high soprano voice practically screamed into the phone.

I winced and pulled it further away from my ear otherwise I'd go deaf. "Hello Ange." I greeted.

"Angel, can I have my phone please?" I heard Iggy laugh. "Fangy-poo!"

I groaned and shook my head, "Never ever say that again."

"Aw you know you love that nickname!"

"Of course, how could I ever hate it?" I said sarcastically.  
"Knew it! Ella wants to if you're coming over today or not."

I sighed, "I completely forgot." I opened a cupboard in my bedroom and there was Charlotte with her hands over her eyes.

I smiled, "Found you."

"Found who? There something I should know about Fangy?" Iggy called.

"Shut up." I snapped, "We're playing hide and seek."  
"Oh that is something I'd pay to see!"

"Listen, we'll be there in an hour I have to go." I put down the phone before Iggy could answer and knelt. "Hmm, I guess Charlotte isn't in my cupboard…" I stood up and gave a dramatic sigh, "I guess we won't be going to Aunt Ella's."  
Instantly Charlotte's hands dropped, "I here daddy!"

I looked at her shocked and smacked my forehead. "There you are!"

She bounced up and down with glee, "We go Auntie Ella?"

"Alright, but you have to help me find Max."

"I know I know!" She shot out of the cupboard, grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

She pulled me into her room and dropped to the ground, pouting under the bed.

Max was lying comfortably under the bed listening to music. "Found you!" Charlotte announced and Max turned to smile. "Yes you did."

**Aw, only 23 reviews… oh well 26 was rather high. Think we can do 24? I swear if we can do 24 then I'll put in Fax!**

**You guys are awsum! 78 reviews in four chappies? Geeze, none of my stories have done that well since Firefighter. **

**I'm not happy with my Assassination readers so I'm not going to update for a while. I mean I have written 25 chappies and I usually get tons of reviews but I think I've had ten which is really sad :,-( **

**So I luv you all to bits! Hope you liked it! **

**I never knew it was so hard to come up with really random little kid stuff! So ideas are still welcome!  
Thanks!  
**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	6. Angel and surprise kisses

OoOoOoO

We were at Iggy's house forty minutes later and Charlotte shot straight to the door and knocked, impatiently jumping up and down.

Max chuckled at the sight and came up behind Charlotte about two seconds before the door opened and Charlotte was attached to Ella's legs.

Ella laughed and pried Char from her legs so that she could give her a hug.

"Hello monkey." Ella spun Charlotte around making her giggle happily.  
"Auntie Ewwa!" Char sang happily kissing Ella's cheek.

"Hey! Where's my dork of a brother?" Iggy boomed coming out the kitchen with one twin hanging off each arm and I mean that literally, Angel and Gazzy were dangling from their dad's arms. It was actually quite hysterical.

"Char, this is you're uncle Iggy and your cousins Zephyr and Angel." The twins for the first time seeming to realise that there were people at the door let go and fell to the floor.

Char looked at them curiously watching as Angel and Gazzy bickered about who had let go first.

"You did," Gazzy said simply.

"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"

"Did too!"  
"Did not!" Gazzy gasped and glared at Angel when he realised he'd been tricked while Angel grinned triumphantly.

"I win!" She sang, "I won mommy." She announced proudly to Ella.

Ella gave her a stern look, "You shouldn't trick your brother." She reprimanded and Angel pouted.

"They were just having some fun." I interjected and Angel's head snapped over to me, blue eyes wide.

"Uncle Fang!" She screamed launching herself at me, I managed to open my arms in time to catch her or we'd both have ended up on the floor.

She squeezed me as tight as a four year old could and smiled, delighted to see me.

"Oi! What about me?" Max complained and Gazzy was on her in the next second.

"She was mean!" Gazzy whined pointing accusingly at Angel who instantly huffed and crossed her arms.

"Was not!"  
"Uh huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Alright you two." Iggy cut in giving them both one look that shut them out. "Now I do believe you're mother was talking to you." He gestured to Ella who was still holding Charlotte who for the first time looked embarrassed. She'd taken to hiding in Ella's long black hair, peeking out occasionally before burying her face back in Ella's hair.

I smiled at this and shifted Angel to my hip. "Ange, I'd like you to meet someone."

"I know who she is." Angel said accusingly eyeing Charlotte with disdain.

This made my daughter's bottom lip to jut out and clutch at Ella tighter.  
"Angel Amber Dente don't you _dare_ speak like that." Ella snapped which made Angel frown.

Max seemed a little confused as to why Angel was being so rude. To be honest I'd never heard her speak like that either.

She gave me a look silently asking what that was about and I shrugged.

I put Angel down and her frown turned to a scowl, not at all happy now.

I ignored my niece and turned to Charlotte. After a while I managed to coax her out of Ella's hair and took her from her aunt.

I rocked Char gently to calm her down but she was thoroughly upset and started to cry.  
"Apologise." Iggy ordered Angel gave him a pleading look, "Now."

With a grumble and a stomp of her foot Angel turned to me. "Sorry." She mumbled looking at the ground.

"Dad," Gazzy suddenly piped up and Charlotte gazed at him curiously through blurry eyes. "Can I show Char my toys?" He grinned happily at Charlotte who gave a hesitant smile in response.

"Sure bud," Iggy nodded obviously pleased with Gazzy's suggestion.  
"Would you like to see Gazzy's toys Charlotte?" I asked softly.

She rubbed her eyes and after a second nodded. "Daddy come wif?" she enquired.

"No, hon. Max and I have to help Auntie Ella but you'll have fun with Gazzy."

Char hesitated before wiggling and I set her down. Max followed my lead and put Gazzy down who immediately grabbed Charlotte's hand and ran off with Charlotte trailing behind him.

Ella was still giving Angel a disappointed look and gestured to the lounge.

With wide eyes Angel stomped off the corner and faced the wall.  
I'm so sorry about that." Ella apologised thoroughly embarrassed by Angel's behaviour.

I waved it off, "So what's for lunch?" I asked and she smiled.

OoOoOoO

"Charlotte, Gazzy! Lunch is ready!" I called knocking on Gazzy's door.

I heard weird sounds from inside and opened the door only to be hit by a toy plane.  
"Ow!"

"Sowi Daddy!" Charlotte ran up and stared up at me worriedly already on the verge of tears.

"It's ok." I chuckled, "Are you having fun?" I asked taking in the completely trashed room.

Tears instantly gone she nodded, "Uh huh! We pwayin wif pwanes!" She picked up the plane at my feet and offered it to me.  
"That sounds fun but lunch is ready." I told her.

"Aaw!" she said, "Five more minutes!" She pleaded.  
"How about this; if you come and eat lunch and promise to take your nap then _I'll_ promise to let you stay and play afterwards."

Charlotte considered this for a moment before gesturing for Gazzy to come, "Wet's go Gazzy!"

I was glad that she wasn't upset anymore and I followed her to the dining room where everyone was already seated.

Charlotte was seated by Max with an empty seat beside her. She eagerly patted it, "Daddy sit by me!"

Angel shot Charlotte another glare and Ella gave her a warning look.  
Charlotte didn't notice it so I took the seat beside her.

OoOoOoO

Max and I were assigned kitchen duty after I'd put Charlotte in Gazzy's room for her nap. Ella and Iggy were doing something-or-other and Gazzy and Angel were watching TV.

"What's up with Ange? She's acting like a spoiled brat." Max commented with a shake of her head carrying in a pile of plates.

"No idea." I sighed, "Hormones?" I suggested taking the plates from her and turning off the tap.

Max snorted. "She's four Fang." But she couldn't keep the small smile from her face.

I shrugged "You never know."

She bumped my side playfully, "You sound like Iggy."

"Good or bad?" I asked dumping the plates into the soapy water.  
"Fang!" Max gasped getting sprayed by the water.

I couldn't help but smile innocently at her when she glared murderously at me. "Max! Why are you so wet?"

She growled scooped up some water and threw it at me. "Hey!" I cried splashing her.

This went on for a whole twenty minutes before Ella decided to come find out what all the commotion was about. What she found was us drenched and the kitchen floor covered in water.  
"Guys!" She complained, "This is going to take ages to clean up!"  
Both Max and I hung our heads in shame, hands behind our backs. "Sorry Ella."

She just turned and walked away without another word.

Max and I burst out laughing then of course Max had to lean on the slippery counter causing her to lose her balance.

I tried to catch her but she snagged my arm and I lost my footing resulting in us lying in a heap on the floor with big grins on our faces either not noticing or caring about our close proximity. And when I say close I mean close. I could feel her breath against my face and I was practically lying on top of her only holding myself up on my arms so I didn't crush her.

I guess we were caught up in the moment because Max's hand slid round my neck and pulled me down slightly pressing m lips to hers.

It was unexpected. It was surprising. It was bloody amazing.

**Three pages! Be happy! Haha**

**I'm embarrassed…I can't believe I spelt flour wrong…what can I say it was one of those day's I promise they don't happen very often! Lol. **

**Ooo, Angel's naaaasty! Lol, I figured I needed to switch it up a bit, hop you liked it! **

**So did anyone notice something different about how Fang addressed Charlotte? It is kinda a key point so for any of tose who didn't catch it I'll mention it in the next authors note.**

**And how was the Fax? Was that ok? Please review guys! Pwease pwease pwease? We reached 24 so you think we cud try for 25…? IDK it's up to you!**

**Someone (Or a few ppl, I can't remember) asked me to write more of Max's P.O.V, what do you guys think about that? I do apologise, I never have been a gud Fang's P.O.V. writer I mean I can do the occasional chappie but a whole story? It's entirely new to me so please tell me how I can improve! **

**Random fact but my story **_**Firefighter: The Chiefs Daughter**_** was meant to be entirely Fang's P.O.V. and those who have read it can see how well that went…**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	7. Awkward

Fang's P.O.V.

"Daddy, can I have a puppy?" Charlotte asked when we were on our way home three hours later.

I sighed, "Sorry hon but we can't." I knew this would come up after all that's all Angel was talking about puppy this, puppy that. It was also Iggy's fault since he was getting them a puppy, I would never hear the end of it when they did.

"Why?"

"Because puppies need a place to run and our house is too small." I explained.

"Get bigger house!" Charlotte suggested proud of herself for solving the problem.

I smiled, "We can't just get a bigger house Char."

She was about to say something else so I decided to turn this on to Max, "What do you think Max, should we get a puppy?"

"Hmm?" Max snapped out of her daze and glanced over at me.

"Char wants a puppy." I told her and Charlotte beamed.  
"A cute one!"

I rolled my eyes, "She wants a cute puppy. What do you think?"

"Uhm, no?"

Wow, she was distracted. "You ok?" I asked and she brushed it off.

"Fine." She assured staring out the window again.

I would have questioned her about it only I had a very persistent three year old who wanted a cute puppy.

"Pwease daddy." Char begged setting her doe eyes on me.

I shook my head, "We can't get a puppy Char." I said finally and with a pout she dropped it.

OoOoOoO

"Daddy, dis one!" Charlotte handed me a picture book and buried herself deeper in my duvet. She'd decided that she was sleeping by me tonight.

"Why don't you tell us the story Char?" I suggested giving Ella's advice a try. She'd given me a few pointers just before we left and one of them was to let Char 'read' the story. In other words look at the pictures and come up with stuff on her own.

"Yay!" She clapped and balled her hands into fists over and over asking for the book.

I handed it to her and she sat up, "Lie down." She commanded and I chuckled.  
"Yes ma'am." I did as I was told and after clearing her throat dramatically Charlotte launched into a very complicated story that involved princesses, dragons and a purple duck named Eugene.

Max's P.O.V.

Fang had taken Charlotte up to bed a while ago and I thought he was taking a while. Thinking something was wrong I went upstairs to check up on them and what I found made me smile. Fang was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and Charlotte was babbling on about who-knows-what. What I found very funny was when Fang started snoring. Charlotte patted his head, closed the book and lay down too.

She pressed her finger to her lips when I she saw me by the door and I nodded copying her.

Ten minutes later and Fang's snores cut out. He sat and smiled triumphantly at a sleeping Charlotte. He slid out the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her nicely before tiptoeing out the room.

"You're a really good father." I whispered as he closed the door behind him.

His cheeks tinged pink, "I've barely done anything."

I shook my head, "You've been there for her." something had changed over the passed few days, I'd arrived the first day absolutely dreading it but then as I watched how he was with her, how easily he seemed to step up to his new position as a father, I realised that all my previous assumptions about Fang Dente had been wrong.

I glanced down at my watch just for something to do and come up with an excuse to leave. "It's getting pretty late, I better head." I jerked my thumb in the general direction of the door and Fang's smile faltered for a second.

"Oh, yeah. Ok." He cleared his throat.

Oh god, this was really awkward and it was all my fault.

Even though I'd just said I had to leave neither of us moved, I just stood there in the hall shifting my weight from foot to foot unsure of how to proceed.

The kiss today had sorta messed everything up for me, I'd refused to think of Fang that way, I was leaving in a week and getting attached to someone like him was a bad idea but then we'd kissed and Iggy had interrupted and Fang had gone on acting like normal, possibly glancing at me a little more often but that was it. He wasn't angry or confused and worst of all didn't seem to regret it. I was confused. Beyond confused actually that is why I didn't make any move towards the door.

So after ten minutes of silence Fang very bravely broached the elephant in the room in an uncertain voice, "About today…" he trailed off only to be interrupted.

"Daddy!" Charlotte called from his room.

Fang sighed, "Tomorrow?" He suggested and I nodded.  
"Yeah, tomorrow." At least it would give me some time to think.

**Wow, randomness…Lol, idea's are needed I am so stuck!**

**So I luv you guys, you review! Please continue with the reviewing! I promise I will try extra hard to get rid of my writers block. (I think it's a bit ironic since I started this story to get rid of my writers block and now I have writers block on the thing that was meant to get rid of it…Haha, I'm special that way!)**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	8. sick

Fang's P.O.V.

I don't know why I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night but the second I did I knew something was wrong. Charlotte was tossing and turning next to me, sheets tossed to the side and her black hair lying plastered across her sweaty face. I sat up and touched her forehead taking in how hot she was and having a mini heart attack right there when she let loose a whimper.

Max's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep when I got home from Fang's house, way to riled up so I did the only thing I could. I curled up on the couch in my Pj's with a cup of hot chocolate and put on a movie. Admittedly I wasn't exactly watching it I was too lost in my thoughts – thoughts about Fang if you wanna be specific – when the phone rang. I groaned and glanced down at my watch. 2 a.m.? Who the hell phones at two a.m.? Grumpily I dug between the cushions to fin my phone and answered it in a snappy tone without checking who it was. "What?"

"Max? Something's wrong with Charlotte!" Fang panicked voice filtered through, "I don't know what's wrong she'd boiling hot and crying and –" he continued to ramble but I cut him off.

"Calm down, I'm on my way." I put the phone down before he could answer and was instantly up and out the door not caring in the slightest that I was still in my pj's.

Fang's P.O.V.

I'd managed to wake Char from her nightmare and now she was clinging to me and crying. I bounced her slightly trying to calm her down as I paced the length of the kitchen hoping that Max would hurry up!

"It's ok honey," I hushed stroking her wet hair. My heart was thumping erratically in my chest and I felt totally useless while she cried on my shoulder. God, this just proved I wasn't ready to do this! And I thought I'd been doing so well. "Shh, it's ok."

Thankfully Max chose then to come in dressed in her pj's. I inwardly groaned, great I'd woken her up.

She held out her arms for Charlotte but when I tried to hand her over Char's grip on my neck tightened. "It's only Max, she's gonna help make it better." I tried but she refused to let me go.

"Hey baby girl." Max cooed softly trying to coax Char out of my shoulder.

Char only whimpered in response.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Max rubbed her back and Charlotte slurred her answer into my shirt.

"Owie."

"Where's owie? I need to know so I can make it better."

I sat down on a chair and loosened Chars arms from around my neck. Instantly they wrapped as much as they could around me but she turned her tear-streaked face to the side.

"Honey if you don't tell me I can't help." Max stroked her cheek and Char's bottom lip trembled.

"Baby, please tell Max where it's sore." I all but begged and after looking up at me with tear-filled eyes Charlotte pointed to her ear and then her head.  
Max breathed out in relief, "Ear ache." She sighed getting up and leaving me with Charlotte.

Twenty minutes later Charlotte had calmed down a lot thanks to the medicine she'd found in my cupboard. The only sound was Char's occasional sniffle on the silent living room. Charlotte had still yet to let me go and was now drowsily fisting my shirt. Her fist had yet to find its way to her mouth but I think that was party because her nose was running and if she put her fingers in her mouth she wouldn't be able to breath.

I took the time to examine her now; her hair was a total mess sticking up in all directions and her hazel eyes were rimmed with red and still filled with tears that left tracks down her rosy cheeks.

I sighed and continued to stroke her hair watching as her eyes drooped and finally shut, her mouth opening in an 'o' and soft snores filled the room.

I had calmed down considerably since Max had arrived and now that Char was asleep I felt my shoulders hunch and I hugged her closer.

OoOoOoO

Max followed me up to Chars room where I laid her down and pulled a thin sheet over her so that she didn't get too cold but I didn't want her getting hot again. I placed a teddy by her arms and instantly she snuggled up to it.

I smiled half heartedly and stroked her cheek, she'd really scared me.

Max was still standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on her face. I gestured downstairs and she nodded.

We settled down in the kitchen where I put the kettle on and got the cups out putting two heaped spoons of coffee in each. Don't know about Max but I sure needed it. I placed the coffee in front of her and she gratefully took it taking a big gulp.

Neither of a spoke for a few minutes but finally Max broke the silence, "You ok?"

Max's P.O.V.

I placed a hand over Fangs when he scowled and didn't look up. He was really tense and you could see instantly that Char had really scared the heck out of him.

He didn't pull away but took my hand and shrugged, "Please tell me that won't happen often." He breathed and a ghost of a smile crossed my face.

"Probably not." I said and then added as an afterthought when the scowl didn't leave his face, "Don't worry, she's fine."

"I'm really not cut out for this." He shook his head and ran his free hand through his messy hair.  
"Hey, you've been doing amazingly." I defended and he snorted.

"Yeah sure."

"Don't you start." I snapped, no way was he going to start beating himself up about this. "You've had a daughter for all of one week, Fang; of course you're not going to know absolutely everything about being a parent straight away. No one ever does so don't you beat yourself up about it! And knowing you you're probably going to do it anyway but I've got news for you; that little girl thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread!" He raised and eyebrow and I glared, "You're her _Daddy_ and if you ever and I mean ever doubt that you can –"

I was so into my little rant that I hadn't even noticed Fang getting up and kneeling beside me until he'd turned my face towards him, causing me to stop talking before he connected our lips.

Have I ever mentioned how amazing it is to kiss Fang? No? Well I just did so there. I instantly melted into it, completely forgetting everything that had just happened and kissed him back with as much gusto as I could muster up. Fang smiled against my lips and pulled me up out the chair to wrap his arms around my waist and hold me tight. My hands snaked there way up his chest over his shoulders and into his gorgeously messy hair feeling the silky strands slip through my fingers. Fang's grip on my waist tightened as he deepened the kiss tilting his head slightly. Oh god, I couldn't think straight… I couldn't help the soft moan that left me but Fang didn't seem to mind. Nope not in the slightest. So there we stood in the middle of his kitchen wrapped around each other about as much as humanly possible kissing for what felt like an eternity until we had to part to gasp in the air we'd been deprived of and I felt like a pile of mush. I swear if Fang hadn't been holding me up I would've collapsed.  
"You talk too much." He breathed his chuckle fanning across my face and making a smile appear on my face.  
"Really?"

"Yep." He nodded pressing his forehead to mine.

"Well there's one way to prevent that." I mused and then he was kissing me again.

**Tada?**

**Aw, only ten reviews! :-( Oh well I really can't complain, I mean I've got 138 reviews for this story! I luv you guys! But you think maybe we cud get a few more? **

**How about 20? You've done higher before so I know you can do it! **

**How was THAT for a mix of P.O.V.'s? haha, I won't be doing that a lot for those who don't like it but I'll prob stick in a little of Max every chappie – or I'll try.**

**Oh I forgot to mention in my last authors note but in chappie 5 Fang refers to her as his daughter. Now if you read closely you'll see he's never actually called her that besides in chappie one which doesn't count. So I thought that was a big step in Char and Fang's Father daughter relationship! Tell me what you though of this chappie! It was pure randomness but I really didn't want to have an awkward convo between Max and Fang… So was it Gud? Bad? IDK you tell me! IN A REVIEW!**

**P.S. there seemed to be some confusion with who's related to who so here:**

**Fang (22) and Iggy (25) are brothers**

**Iggy is married to Ella (25)**

**Angel (4) and gazzy (4) are twins and are Ella and Iggy's kids**

**Max (21) is Ella's half sister **

**Charlotte is Lisa and Fang's daughter**

**there you go!  
****hope that clears things up!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**


	9. war paint

OoOoOoO

"Char!" I groaned when she dove face first into yet another display.

I got a giggle in reply as she bounced on the bed piled high with pillows.

"I told you not to do that." I chastised but couldn't keep the smile off my face.  
Max rolled her eyes at my pitiful attempt at getting Char to listen to me and went off ahead to pick out a duvet cover.

"Come on." I sighed picking her up before she did any more damage with her sticky fingers.

Her arms circled around my neck pressing her cheek against my chest.

Max was eyeing a two of the duvet covers when we reached her one in each hand.

"Which one?" She asked holding them up. One was a dark blue with silver swirls and the other was a cream with butterflies.

Charlotte instantly pointed to the dark blue one and Max gave her an approving look.

"Brilliant, she's not a total girly girl." She chucked the cover into the cart.

Two hours and a ton of money later we were standing in the now empty spare room spreading newspaper over the carpet so we didn't get paint on it. Char was happily playing with a paintbrush and a little bit of paint we'd given her to play with.

Max had done most of the work when it came to the colour scheme of Chars room which I was relieved about. I didn't want my daughter to hate me 'cause I got the pain wrong.

We'd decided to leave the walls white but Max had bought dark blue and silver paint which she was going to paint in swirls to match Chars covers.

Max had already drawn some of the swirls and had carefully instructed me on which ones should be which colour. I started painting while Max continued her drawing escapade. I was trying really hard to paint it as perfectly as I could but I never have been artistic.

"Daddy!" Char sang and just as I turned to her I got hit with a glob of blue paint in the face.

Both Max and Charlotte found this utterly hysterical and proceeded to collapse in a fit of giggles.

I growled and dipped my brush into the silver pot walked over to Char, scooped her up and drew a line down her cheek.

This just pleased her more and she pressed her paint covered hands to my cheeks, smearing it all over for good measure.

When she was satisfied that I was covered in enough paint she grinned at me before deviously glancing at Max.

With a smirk I handed my paintbrush to Char who painted her hands again before I put her down and she darted over to Max at such speed she really had no choice but to drop and open her arms for Char.

Of course that earned Max a face full of paint and blue and silver streaks in her hair.

"Hey!" Max gasped flicking her paintbrush at Char making her squeal and rub her face just spreading the paint everywhere.

Max whispered something to Charlotte who nodded vigorously and took the paintbrush to draw silver lines on her face.

I laughed when Char started decorating Max's face with the paint. War paint!

I dipped two fingers of each hand into the silver and blue drawing lines under my eyes to match.

"Bring it." I pointed a brush at Char and Max and they both grinned deviously.

_For some reason I don't think I'll win this_. I mentally noted.

OoOoOoO

Charlotte was tipping forward by the time dinner came around and several times almost fell face first into her food.  
"Long day." Max chuckled when I picked up the dozy toddler.

"Very." I agreed thankful that I'd decided to bath her before dinner so that she wouldn't pass out in the bath or go to bed covered in paint.

Char had to sleep in my room until we'd finished hers but she was quite happy with that, snuggling into the blankets the second I lay her down.

I moved her black hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Night baby."

She mumbled something unintelligible back before she was completely out.

Max's P.O.V.

"When are you heading back to New York?" Ella asked over the phone the next day. That really was when reality came crashing down. The last week had gone by so quickly I'd completely forgotten that I had to leave next week and I still hadn't done anything I'd come here to do. Instead of taking a break I was babysitting Fang's daughter. Oh god, Fang and Charlotte. I had to leave Fang and Charlotte.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Saturday." I told Ella and of course she knew something was wrong.

"You alright Max?" She asked gently and I scowled.

I hated it that she knew me so well. "Yeah, fine."

"Yeah right." She shorted

"Mom!" A scream came from the background.

Ella groaned. "Sorry Max but I have to go." She said apologetically.

"I know," I smiled, "Speak to you tomorrow."

**It's short, it sucks and I apologise profusely for not updating sooner. No news really… idea's are always appreciated! Just tell me, how would **_**you**_** like this fic to go? I am stumped. Well that's all really!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	10. Mummy

OoOoOoO

I got woken up the next day by a very hyper three year old. "Daddy! Daddy!" Charlotte chanted bouncing on my bed, "Daddy! Uuup!" She gasped dropping down beside me.

I cracked open an eye, really wishing there was such thing as being able to sleep in with a kid in the house.

"Mawnin Daddy." Char greeted patting my cheek.

"Morning Munchkin." I replied sleepily throwing an arm around her small body and pulling her in.  
"Ah! Daddy!" She giggled wriggling around trying to get away. "Off!" she pushed against my arms with probably all her strength when I attacked her sides.

"No fair!" She screamed tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed.

I couldn't help but join in and only Max walking in made me stop.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused but trying to sound upset.

Char scrambled away from me still laughing hysterically and bound over to Max where she clung to her leg. "Daddy tickle me!" Char announced pointing at me accusingly and attempting a glare but it ended up more like she couldn't see properly.

"Well, that's just unfair isn't it?" Max shook her head copying Charlotte except she succeeded in the glaring.

"Yeah!" Charlotte agreed nodding, "Told you Daddy." She put her hands on her hips.

I smiled and held up my hands, "Alright, I won't do it again."

Char then grabbed Max's hand, "Max, bweakfast."

"Ok, why don't we get started on that while Daddy gets ready?" Max suggested and Char readily agreed.

Max's P.O.V.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked Charlotte bouncing her about on my hip.

"umm…" Char tapped her finger against her chin, thinking about what she wanted. She gasped, "Scwambled eggs!" She chirped and I smiled.  
"Alright, scrambled eggs it is." I placed her on her chair and started digging around for a pan and everything.

"Max?" Char asked confusion lacing her words.

"Yes baby?" I cracked open a few eggs and started beating them but stopped short when she spoke.  
"Are you my new Mummy?"

I didn't move, I just stood there my mind reeling trying to figure out what to say to that.

"Uhm…" Yep that was all I had. I turned round and knelt beside her and took her hand "No honey, I'm not your new Mom." I said as gently as I could giving her a small smile at the end.  
"Why?" she frowned hazel eyes swimming with confusion and disappointment.  
"Because…" Gah! I couldn't do this. Charlotte carried on before I could come up with anything though.  
"You wuv me and you wuv my Daddy and you wook after us. Dat's what Mummies do, dey wuv you and wook after you." She told me matter-of-factly like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Char," I sighed, how could I explain that I wasn't her mom without upsetting her? How do I say I wasn't her mom after that explanation because it was pretty obvious that if I denied being her mom she'd associate that with me not loving her, and I did! I really truly did! "You need to understand," I whispered tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Char was having none of it. She smacked my hand away clearly getting upset with my lack of answers. "No." She said before jumping off the chair and running out the room.  
"Charlotte!" I called heading after her only to slam into a wall as I turned the corner.

"Woah!" Fang reached out to steady me and I blinked up at him, "You ok?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Where'd Char go?" I breathed glancing up the stairs.  
"What happened?" He enquired, "She looked really upset."

I sighed and closed my eyes, great now I had to tell Fang all about that humiliating scene, "She…She asked if I was her new mom." I told him.

This didn't seem to surprise him though, "And what did you say?"

"Nothing really," I shrugged, "That's just it, I didn't say anything."

Fang's P.O.V.

Max told me about what happened in the kitchen and I made the decision to not go in to work today, my boss wouldn't mind since I'd been in and out for the last week always being called to come home for Char then I set off to find my little girl.

I found Charlotte in my cupboard in a ball with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I sat down and leant against the door. I didn't say anything just sat there until she crawled into my lap.

"It's ok, baby." I soothed rubbing her back.

"Why Max not wuv me?" her bottom lip wobbled and more tears spilled.

I wiped them away and replied seriously, "Of course she loves you honey."

She shook her head vigorously, "Nuh-uh, she not my Mummy."

"Now you listen to me," I said sternly, "Just because Max isn't your mom doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She loves you so much and so do I, don't you ever think differently."

She concentrated on her hands in shame and I tucked a finger under her chin to get her look at me, "Why don't we go give Max a hug to cheer her up? She's very sad."

She swayed for a second before nodding, "Kay."

I picked her up and carried her out to find Max.

OoOoOoO

After apologising to Max Charlotte had refused to leave her for a second and clung to her like her life depended on it for the rest of the day only letting go when it was nap time. by that point though I knew something was bothering Max, she'd acted cheery around Char but she just wasn't as into it as usual. With Char comfortably asleep in my room I got the perfect opportunity to ask Max what was wrong.

She was staring at the TV not really seeing anything for a whole fifteen minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"What's bothering you?" I asked sitting beside her.

She blinked at the screen and frowned, "I'm leaving next week." She whispered, "I have to go back to New York."

"Oh." Was my amazing reply. I had completely forgotten that Max had a life besides Charlotte and I. I'd actually gotten so used to her being around that it was easy to forget that it would end soon.

Everything was whizzing around in my head from things like a Day care for Charlotte to wanting to know when Max would be back and I was so absorbed with trying to answer my own questions I almost didn't hear her when she spoke.

"She won't forgive me if I leave."

The sadness lacing Max's words felt like a bucket of water being thrown over my head and I felt the sudden need to reassure her, "Yes she will."

Max chuckled but it lacked the usual happiness, "No, she won't. Maybe if I was coming back sooner but…six months? No way." She shook her head to emphasize her point.

"Six months?" I asked only getting why she was so upset by it now. Six solid months before she could come back? I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what would happen to _us_. I mean, I wasn't exactly sure what we were at that point but by the sounds of there wouldn't be an 'us'. I shoved that away, I could deal with that later. Charlotte was my first priority now.

"This is such a mess." Max groaned burying her face in her hands.

I could only nod in agreement. What would happen when Max left? Charlotte had become so attached to her I knew for a fact that she would be heartbroken and I couldn't even assure her that Max would be back because, really, why would Max come back? For a three-year-old who would probably forget her in that time and someone she hated a week ago?

"We'll deal with this when it happens," I said finally, "Right now I feel like a cup of hot chocolate."

Max laughed and followed me out the living room. "Don't forget the marshmallows."

**Yeah…lol, I forgot to thank you guys for so many reviews for chappie 8! Geeze over thirty! Cud I maybe have 24 this time? I hope this was ok, I just didn't have a cooking clue about what to do so I just sucked it out my thumb. It doesn't really help that I'm sick either so I apologise if its bad. **

**If you like it REVIEW**

**If you hate it REVIEW**

**If you're bored REVIEW! **

**You catching on? ;-)**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	11. Sleepover part I

OoOoOoO

"…and this is Daddy's spot. Daddy can have dis teddy 'cause it's my favourite." Charlotte rambled on placing a bear dressed in a fluffy bath robe and slippers onto one of the three piles, one for me one for her and one for Fang.

I smiled and nodded not really paying attention to the names she told me every time she picked up a bear and stuck it in a pile.

We'd decided to build a tent in the living room and had spent the most part of the day rummaging around for blankets and pegs. Now I was lining the bottom of the tent with every pillow in the house and Char was strategically placing the bears inside.

"Max?" Char piped up just as I put the last pillow down.

"Yeah Char?" I plopped down and crossed my legs, the top of the tent brushing the top of my head.

"Can we have a sweep over?" She asked hugging a grey bunny tightly.

"We'll have to ask Daddy when he gets home sweetheart." I told her ruffling her messy black hair.

She giggled in reply, "Ok!"

The phone ringing interrupted our little conversation and I left Char in the tent to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Max!"  
"Hi Igs." I laughed at his enthusiastic greeting, "Why are you so chipper?" I asked.

"Ella's throwing you a party, thought I should warn you."

I groaned, "I hate it when she does this." I complained. It was true, every time I came out to visit my sister she would throw me a party when I was leaving. I'd tried everything to get her to stop it but then she'd chew me out about not coming to visit more often.

Iggy chuckled, "She wants you here at seven on Friday."

"What would she do if I just didn't go?" I enquired.

"She'd never let you forget it."

I scowled, "True." We both went silent for a while and after hesitating I voiced something I'd been considering since yesterday. "I've been thinking about staying a few extra days."

I could practically feel Iggy's surprise. "And how long is 'a few extra days'?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "Three tops, I can't stay longer than that."

"You told Fang yet?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, not yet." Why did I get he feeling that Iggy didn't like the idea?

"Ok, well I have to pick up Angel."

"Bye Iggy."

Fang's P.O.V.

I was tapping my pen away on my desk, glancing at the clock every five minutes. I think this was the longest I'd lasted since I brought Char home the first time, I'd initially just popped in for a few hours to take care of anything vital but then gone straight home. Now it was almost two and I was going nuts. My co-workers weren't too happy with me and when I started twisting the chair from side to side Cathy blew up.

"No! Enough Dente! Go home, you're no use right now." She ordered pointing a pen at me and glaring slightly.

I just sat there with eyebrows raised and with a grumble she sat back and crossed her arms. "You're irritating the hell out of me." She stated, "And it's obvious you're not getting anything done." She gestured to the papers littering my desk.

I shrugged.

"So go home, have a _long_ weekend," She emphasised that point since it was only Tuesday, "and come back on Monday with your head screwed back on alright?"

OoOoOoO

There were giggles coming from the living room when I opened the front door and I cautiously poked my head round the doorway. _What are they doing?_ I thought taking in all the chairs that were arranged around the room with probably every blanket in the house pegged to them.

"Uh…" I trailed off kneeling at what I guessed was the entrance to find Max and Charlotte attacking each other with teddy bears.

"Hi guys." I greeted and Char paused, a bear mid-throw. She dropped it like a hot potato and ran at me with a grin spreading across her face.

"Daddy, we maked a tent!" She gasped happily jumping up to throw her arms around my neck.

"I see, did you have fun?" I asked kissing the top of her head and peering inside at Max who was smiling and pushing the bears to the side.

"Wots! Oh! Can we have a sweep over? We can sweep in da tent and Max can stay and I getted you a teddy!" Charlotte babbled happily pushing out of my arms to take my hand and pull me into the tent.

I almost knocked it down and ducked just in time allowing her to guide me into the small area they'd created.

She excitedly picked up a sleeping bear and thrust it towards me. I took it and placed it in my lap. "Pwease Daddy? I pwomise I go bed." Char begged her bottom lip sticking out and setting her big doe eyes on me.

I couldn't believe how easily she got to me! "Alright." Char cheered but then I added, "But only if Max wants to." I said slightly sternly.

Char spun on Max waiting for her answer.

Max tapped her finger to her chin and I knew she had already agreed but felt like playing with Char.

"Pwetty pwease Max? Daddy and you and me can make cookies and we can tewl stawies."

Max continued to consider it and Char was getting impatient. She came over to me and plopped down in my lap, tugging on my shirt, "Daddy." Char lay her head on my chest and looked up at me.

She wanted me to beg too and I knew Max had ulterior motives.

She was smugly watching me with her eyebrows raised waiting because we both know I'd have to.

"Please Max? We'll make cookies." I tried to look as innocent as I could and Max cracked up.

"You-you're face!" She laughed clutching her sides.

I scowled and glared at her and Char bounced up and down with excitement. "Yay!"

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**But I was just so stuck and I've had projects and speeches to do and it's almost holidays and, well, I just need ideas or I'm going to have to do something drastic like skip a lot of time…none of us want that…SO! GUESS WAT YOUR JOB IS! If you guessed try really hard to think of idea's you're brilliant. **

**Hope it was ok, I'll try extra extra hard to update by Monday! If I get it done before then I'll try update.**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**If you liked it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW! **

**If your bored REVIEW!**

**If you want Eugene the purple duck to love you forever REVIEW! **

**Hahaha, I've officially lost it…**

**Fangrules**


	12. Sleepover part II

OoOoOoO

Char poked out her tongue as she eyed the cookies hungrily, standing on her toes so that she could see the counter. Much to my amusement Max had the exact same expression her eyes never leaving the tray the second I pulled it out the oven.

"Char do you want to get the milk?" I asked and she broke out of her cookie-induced haze.

She nodded and scurried over to the fridge to pull out the milk. She wrapped her arms around it and I laughed as she tried to walk but it was slipping.

Max took it from Char who was sheepishly smiling and poured us each a glass.

They were practically salivating by the time we got settled back in the tent with my duvet added to the pile of blankets.

I held one out for Char who took it with a quick 'thank you' before she shoved it in her mouth.

Max started to whine when I didn't give her one and her hand shot out to take one. I put the plate behind me and dunked the still warm cookie in my cold milk.

"Fang!" She pouted, bottom lip trembling like Char when she got upset.

Charlotte giggled finishing off her milk with a big gulp leaving a white moustache.

I wiped it away still keeping the cookies out of Max's reach.  
"Fang Dente I swear if you do not give me a cookie right this second you will regret it." She threatened glaring intensely at me.

"Nah, you don't really need one." I told her taking a bite of another one. I had just enough time to put my glass down when Max dove at me grabbing the cookie.

I fell back and Max sat on my stomach triumphantly grinning from ear to ear.

Charlotte laughed hysterically when Max poked her tongue out at me and ate the cookie in one bite.

I pushed Max off me and with a gasp she fell onto a pile of pillows.

OoOoOoO

That night after several cookie-related fights the tent falling down bath time and five stories told by Max and I and one from Char Max and I are staring up at the sheets above us with Char passed out on my chest. She'd decided that was the comfiest place and had refused to move an inch since we'd lied down for stories. I stroked Charlotte's hair and she slurred something unintelligible around the fist stuffed firmly in her mouth.

"Hey Fang?" Max whispered.

I turned my head to find her propped up on her elbow and chewing on her lip with a frown.  
"Yeah?" I hummed.

"I've been thinking about staying until Tuesday." She said glancing at me before concentrating on a lock of Char's black hair that she'd rapped around her finger.

Max's P.O.V.

Thanks to Iggy I was having second thoughts about staying a while longer but lying in that stupid tent Charlotte and I had spent so long making with Fang beside me and Char on his chest and the smell of the cookies Fang had baked still hanging in the air I couldn't resist. I _had_ to have just a few extra days. At this point though I was wondering how I was going to leave them at all.

"Really?" Fang asked disbelievingly.

I nodded a small smile creeping onto my face as I stroked Char's warm cheek. "But only if you think it's a good idea." I added after a minute of silence from Fang. I wouldn't stay if he didn't want me toA after all I was only staying because I wanted to be with them and I wasn't going to force that on him.

When Fang didn't answer I couldn't help but look at him to find him with his eyes closed and a smile tugging at his lips, I couldn't help but let my eyes linger there.

Curse him, he got under my skin and I couldn't stand it! Well actually I could more than stand it when he– no! Not the time! I chastised myself shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

I took his silence and the smile as a yes and couldn't help but be slightly relieved. I wasn't too sure what I would have done if he'd said no. that would have been just a little awkward…

Charlotte shifted and almost fell off Fang but he supported her and slowly sat up to lie her down properly. He placed her down with her head on the nearest pillow and copied my position. "Fine with me." he finally said.

Silence followed and he just stared into my eyes making me feel like a pile of mush and he wasn't even touching me!

Once again it was Fang that broke the silence. "So you like cookies huh?"

I raised an eyebrow at his random question but nodded anyway. "Yep, cookies are the best thing on earth." I informed him matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" He scoffed and I gaped at him.

"Duh."

"What ever you say." he lay back down but I was not taking that for an answer.

"How can you not think cookies are brilliant?" I demanded poking his arm.

"They're ok." He said with a shrug.

"Ok!" I gasped. Blasphemy!

"Yeah. _Ok_."

And that was how we spent the rest of the night, we argued about which was better: cookies or chocolate mousse and then moved to argue about other things like if grey was better than black. I bet you know who chose which colour. Eventually we drifted into a comfortable silence with me resting my head on his chest and his arms around me and I wanted to stop time right there so I didn't have to let him go.

Charlotte mumbled something again and shifted in her sleep.

"I can't believe Lisa is her mom." I said out of nowhere. But really, she didn't look a thing like Lisa who the last time I had seen her had flaming red hair and blue eyes.

Fang chuckled making his chest rumble. "You're sensitivity astounds me."

I rolled my eyes, "No you twit. I mean if you looked at her would you say she was Lisa's daughter? She looks nothing like her." I gestured to the sleeping toddler with her jet black hair that curled into gentle ringlets and her olive toned skin.

"True." Fang said bringing me slightly closer to him. "I still don't get why she never told me."

I sighed, "She probably thought it would be better if you just didn't know. What normal nineteen-year-old is going to step up to the plate and stick around for his pregnant ex and a baby?" I asked.

He flinched and I knew I'd said that wrong. "She obviously didn't know you very well if that was the case." I added and he shook his head.

The subject was dropped and to lighten the mood again I told him about Ella, "Ella's throwing me a party on Friday." I groaned.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

I explained that she did it every time I visited and he got this thoughtful expression. "I didn't know she did that." He told me and I knew what he was going to ask.

Fang's P.O.V.

It was the perfect opportunity to ask why she'd hated me since we'd first met so I couldn't let it pass without trying.

Her cheeks tinted pink, "Yeah well…" She trailed off with a grumble.

I smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm hurt I was never invited." I said playfully.

She snorted, "We weren't on good enough terms."

"You know, I still don't know why that is." I admitted and her blush deepened. I was enjoying this immensely and she knew it.

She huffed and sat up to look me in the eye, "You were a player!" She burst out and I felt my eyes grow wide. What was she on about?

She lay back down and hid her face in my shirt, "The first time I saw you, you had whatever girlfriend it was at the time pressed up against my bedroom door. It was really disgusting."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. She was just so embarrassed! And seriously the first time we'd met we were teenagers!

"Stop laughing!" She ordered smacking my chest.

That just made me laugh harder.

"Fang." Max warned and I managed to get myself under control.  
"Go on." I managed to get out while stifling my laugh.

"So there you were sucking face with some blond chick against _my own bedroom door_ and I was utterly horrified-"

"I was sixteen!" I defended and she glared at me.

"Shut up. Every time I saw you after that you had some new girl on your arm and I was around a lot more back then. I couldn't stand players, still cant so you were automatically put on my bad list."

I contemplated that for a minute. "So let me get this straight. You hated me for six years because I was a hormonal teenager?" I clarified and she grumbled something in response.

I chuckled and turned on my side to look at her properly. "You really are something else." I told her making her blush even more, "You look like a tomato." I commented.

She smacked her hands over her face, "Stop it!" She groaned peeking at me between her fingers.

"A very cute tomato." I added with a wink.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"Aw, no you don't."

"And how would you know if I hated you or not?" She demanded with a pout.

Her eyes flickered down to my lips before coming back up to my eyes and I couldn't keep the smug smile from slipping onto my face, "If you hated me you wouldn't be looking at my lips every two seconds."

I didn't give her a chance to reply this time though, I took her hands off her face and brushed my lips against hers.

She bit her lip, "No point in denying that is there?" she questioned and I shook my head.

"Nope."

**I like that chappie just a little, tell me if you did too! So Fang has the week off…what do you think is going to happen? Idea's always appreciated.**

**ana1xoxo – O_o How'd you know! Haha!**

**If you liked it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want a cookie REVIEW!**

**Faxy kiss in the beginning of the next chappie of I get 25 reviews!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	13. Zoo

"Are you going to kiss me now or what?" She asked. When I didn't answer one of her hands trailed up my chest and cupped my neck to bring me down for another kiss. I adjusted my position slightly to get comfy, placing one hand on her waist while I leant on the other for support. Max hummed when my fingers slid slightly beneath her shirt to rub small circles on her hip and parted her lips. I dipped my tongue into her mouth to find that she tasted like cookies and milk which made me groan.

Our little moment however was interrupted by Charlotte who let out a particularly loud snore making Max and I jump apart heads snapping over to see if she was awake.

Max let out a breathy laugh when my little girl rolled onto her stomach and snored again. Positive that Charlotte wasn't awake Max crawled over to me again and pushed me down so that she could lay her head back on my chest.

OoOoOoO

The next morning I woke up with Charlotte wedged tightly between Max and I. I say wedged because there wasn't exactly a lot of space between us so how she'd managed to get in there was beyond me. Her mouth was open in an 'o' and she was snoring softly which just mad her cuter.

Max had one arm draped protectively over Char and her face buried in her black hair.

Quietly I dug around behind me for my phone and finally found it amongst the mass of pillows. I took a photo and smiled. Max belonged here, with us. Had it seriously only been a week and a half? It felt like years. My heart gave a tug when I realised that by this time next week Max would be back in New York moving on without us. I wanted her to stay so badly that I wasn't sure how I was going to let her go. Two weeks be damned, I had feelings for her and I wasn't letting her go without a fight.

I don't know how long I spent staring at the two of them, my girls, but finally Char's eyes opened and she grinned up at me sleepily. "Mawnin Daddy." She greeted with a yawn.

"Morning baby girl." I replied softly. I pressed my finger to my lips and pointed at Max.

Char nodded and snuggled closer to Max who tightened her grip.

"How about bacon and eggs?" I suggested working around Char and Max. That would make up Max for sure, the smell of bacon.

Char nodded eagerly.

I started getting breakfast ready and just as I was putting the plates down Max came in, her hair a total mess and eyes only half open. "Bacon." Was all she said placing Char in her seat and plopping down next to her.

I chuckled sitting across from Max who was already eating.

Charlotte giggled and picked up a piece of bacon, chewing on it.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked fifteen minutes later when we were done with breakfast.  
"Don't you have work?" Max asked putting Char on the ground.  
I shook my head, "No. I only have to go in on Monday."

She nodded, "Alright. Munchkin what do you want to do today?" Max asked Charlotte who was twirling round the kitchen.

Char stopped, "Zoo?" She asked blinking up at me innocently.

"That sounds like a great idea." I agreed and she beamed.

"Daddy, dwess time." She announced looking down at her purple unicorn pyjamas.

"Coming honey." I assured when she bounced out the room.

"I'm going to go home and change." Max said kissing my cheek, "I shouldn't be too long."

"Take as long as you want, it takes her about an hour to pick out what she wants to wear." I gestured up the stairs.

Char was rummaging through her cupboard when I got upstairs, three quarters of her cloths already strewn across the floor.

I shook my head and picked up her fairy costume and several other outfits that were still on their hangers.

"Daddy, where da wady bug dwess?" Char asked eyebrows creased and bottom lip sticking out.

"Right here." I held up the black and red dress she was talking about and she hugged my leg.  
"Fank you Daddy!" She took it from me and threw it on her bed before digging through her shoes until she found a pair of shiny red ones that Max had bought her to go with her dress last week.

I got her dressed and brushed her hair and then she insisted we try and find a red ribbon for her hair.

We were going through her drawers looking for a red ribbon when Max came in dressed in dark blue jeans, a black and gold strapless shirt that tied round the neck and black pumps.

"What are you doing?" Max asked taking in the practically trashed room and us surrounded by the boxes that held Chars hair accessories.

"Wed wibbon." Char explained pointing to her hair.

"Char," Max chuckled picking up her satchel, "It's in here." Sure enough Max pulled out a long red ribbon from the bag.

Char grinned and scrambled up onto the dresser set waiting for Max to do it.

With Char happy with the red bow on her head and playing with the black polka dots on her dress we left.

OoOoOoO

"Daddy, he so big!" Char gasped pointing down at the silverback gorilla that was walking around its huge enclosure.

"Yes he is."

"Hey Char," Max called from where she was standing in front of a steel cut out of the gorilla. "Come take a picture."

Char wriggled around and I put her down.

She dashed over to Max and stood in front of the cut out waiting for Max to take a photo.

She balled her hands into fists and glared at the camera trying to look menacing. Max snapped a photo and we both laughed.

"Daddy, we go see ewephant?" Char tugged at my shirt bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ok hon."

Char squealed and ran down the ramp.

Max came up beside me and took my hand, "You really do spoil her too much you know."

I frowned, "She just wants to go see the elephants." How was that spoiling her? We were at the zoo anyway.

"Not with that." Max shook her head, "I think you've bought out the entire zoo when it comes to the toys."

OoOoOoO

Two hours later we managed to get Char to sit down for longer than five minutes partly because she was tired and partly she was starving.

She was drinking her orange juice contently, her face flushed from running around all day and her ribbon coming loose in her wild hair.

I looked down at my watch when she started swaying in her seat and knew we should head home otherwise it would be too late to take her nap and I didn't feel like having a grumpy toddler on my hands.

Max's phone rang and she got up to answer it.

The second Charlotte had finished her orange juice she hopped off her chair. "Daddy, pwease push da swing." She asked setting her big doe eyes on me.

I smiled and tapped her nose, "Ok baby girl." I said taking her hand.

I helped her climb onto the only empty swing, took hold of her bare feet – she'd abandoned the shoes the second she saw the sandpit – and pulled her up.

She giggled when I let her go and she swung back and forth, hair blowing and the ribbon coming undone.

I continued to keep her moving making her go a little higher every time until she was screaming with glee. "Daddy catch!" She gasped sliding off the swing at its highest point.

I instantly opened my arms and caught her but lost my footing in the sand causing me to fall.

I landed with an _oof_ with Char cradled against my chest laughing loudly. "Again!" She squealed hazel eyes glittering.

She scrambled to her feet to jump back on the swing while I sat up and shook the sand from my hair.  
"Are you ok?" Someone asked and I looked up to find a tall blond woman in her twenties eyeing me with a smile.

"Yeah." I stood up and dusted off the sand, "She has a tendency to do things I don't expect."

The woman laughed, "How old is she?" She asked.

"Three." I admitted ruffling my hair to get rid of the last of the sand.

"Wow, a surprise then?" She asked eyebrows up.

Seeing my confusion her eyes ran over me before locking with mine, "Not a lot of people have kids so young."

I cleared my throat, "I suppose."

Max's P.O.V.

"Ella," I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose, "I really don't care when the party is ok? If I had my way there wouldn't even be a party."

"Stop being a sourpuss." She ordered sounding a little upset, "I will stop throwing you parties when you visit more than once a year."

"That's not fair." I complained, "You know I'm swamped with work."

She scoffed, "So is that gonna be your excuse when you leave Charlotte and Fang?"

I blanched at that and sucked in a breath.

Ella knew she'd hit below the belt with that one and sighed, "I'm sorry, Max. I'm tired and Angel has a concert tomorrow and Gazzy hasn't been sleeping…" She trailed off.

I closed my eyes, "It's…its fine Ella. I'll be there on time I promise." I whispered ending the call.

Was that why Iggy was hinting for me to not stay? Char and Fang would get too close and then I'd break their hearts? Wow, nice to know how people see me. I shook my head, I couldn't let that spoil my day, I'd be happy for Char and sulk on the couch with ice-cream all I wanted when I got back to the hotel.

I put my phone away but paused when I noticed Fang on the playground pushing Char.

My sadness and anger disappeared as I watched them together but scowled when some blond woman came up beside him and put her hand on his arm.

Now I know that sounds really stupid and I rolled my eyes at my stupidity but then she unmistakably started flirting, it was really disturbing.

My nose wrinkled in disgust when she flipped her hair back and laughed at something he said.

I had to stifle a laugh when Fang looked in my direction. His silent 'save me!' was louder than if he'd shouted it. To save him or not to save him…that is the question.

I finally settled on saving him partly because prissy Barbie over there was getting a little too grabby. I quickly bought Char an ice-cream I didn't want her scarred for life.  
"Charlotte." I called and her head snapped over to me, darted down to the ice-cream and she was off the swing in a second.

She balled her hands into fists over and over asking me to pick her up and after handing over the ice-cream I did so. Even if she didn't know it she was just making this a whole lot better.

Barbie didn't have to know that I wasn't her mom.

"Line was long." I said in a way of apology to Fang adding a smile on the end.

You could see the relief in his eyes and he nodded.

I then looked at Barbie in surprise like i was only just seeing her then. "Oh, sorry hi I'm Max." I introduced.

Barbie's eyes flitted from me to Char to Fang and back trying to figure out if I was who she thought I was.

Once again Charlotte came to the rescue, she looped her sticky hands around my neck having finished her ice-cream and kissed my cheek, "Fank you, Mummy."

Now I knew we were going to have to talk about that when we got back home –yikes, when did Fang's place become _home_? – but for the time being it was exactly what Barbie needed to hear to get her hands off Fang.

She gave me a sickly sweet smile before leaving.

Fang groaned and slid a hand through his hair. "Thank you."

I kissed his cheek, "Anytime."

By the time we got out to the parking lot Char was fast asleep on my shoulder and I was off in my own little world where I didn't have to leave and everything could continue like it had the last two weeks.

I strapped Char into her booster seat and almost had a heart attack when I turned around to find Fang right behind me.

"Fang!" I gasped smacking his chest, "Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "You are a life saver."

I shrugged, "I've been known to do that every now and then." I said leaning against the car and crossing my arms over my chest.

**Five pages, be happy! Tell me what you thought about this chappie! **

**I'm keeping alone time for Max and Fang hostage for let's say...30 reviews? considering i got like 30 for the last chappie it shud be fine!**

**I've just come up with the ending for this fic (Don't worry, if I end it like I plan to there will be a sequel) and if you want me to put a teeny bit of it in my next AN then maybe we cud try for 35…? IDK up to you!**

**Regarding reviews:**

**Rockena6 – child we need to talk! It's been wat? Two months? Man that sucks :-( glad you like the story tho! I'm attempting to improve my faxy kisses, tell me how I'm doin! Speak soon!**

**HeAt-StRoKe – refer to Firefighter: the Chiefs daughter chapter 24 to see exactly what I thought of FANG. Crap. Full stop. Didn't even finish it. Never going to. **

**ISuckAtUsernames – I luv long reviews! They're awsum! And Fang making a hot dad…well Fang would make a hot anything…but he makes an EXTREMELY hot dad…haha! You're monkey has good taste ;-)**

**Wouldn't you like to know – thank you so much! I personally don't think I did that but that's just me. **

**If you liked it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want Charlotte to give you a hug REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	14. Best friends

Fang's P.O.V.

Charlotte buried herself deeper into her covers the second I laid her down for her nap when we got home. I was surprised she'd even fall asleep after that ice-cream but man was I glad that she did. I didn't think I could handle another hour of hyper toddler.

Max was in the living-room folding up the blankets from the tent and piling them up on the floor beside the couch.

We silently tidied everything up then plopped down on the couch.

Max lay down with her head in my lap and threw her arm over her eyes.

"I'm bushed." She announced.

"Maybe someone else needs a nap time too." I teased.

Her arm moved and she glowered at me for a second, "You know what? That doesn't sound half bad." She grinned evilly, "Carry me." She ordered.

I raised my eyebrows and she pouted. "Pwetty pwease Fangy-poo? I'm too tired to walk." she pleaded clasping her hands together.

I glared at her, not appreciating the Fangy-poo comment. "You've been talking to Iggy haven't you?" I accused.

Her eyes twinkled, "Why? Are you jealous?"

I snorted, "In your dreams, Ride."

She placed a hand over her heart. "That hurt."

"Want me to kiss it better?" I smirked.

She nodded eagerly and I laughed.

I sighed like it was a real bother and kissed her cheek.

"What was that?" She whined.

"I kissed it better." I said with a shrug.

She grumbled something and stuck out her tongue, "Meany." She sat up and sulked.

I finally caved because she just looked so cute and pulled her to me so that I could give her a proper kiss.

"Much better." She whispered against my lips.

OoOoOoO

"Snap!" Max cried her hand landing on top of the pile of cards we'd found in a drawer.

"Hey, unfair!" I protested when she picked up the cards.

"How is it unfair?" she sang.

"It was your card! You had the upper hand." I told her simply, crossing my arms.

She scoffed, "Is that your excuse?"  
"Yep and I'm sticking by it."

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice slurred and we turned to find Char rubbing her eyes with one fist and the other clutching the door.

"Hey baby girl," I got off the bed to scoop her up, "Did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded resting her head on my shoulder. "Did we wake you up?" Max asked mouthing 'oops' to me.

Char gave another nod and refused to let go when I sat on the bed. "Sorry Honey." Max apologised.

We spent the rest of the day in my room teaching Char to play cards and then Max decided that we needed nourishment. Of course this meant a whole lot of chocolate and sugar. Since we didn't have a while lot of chocolate or sugar Max insisted we go out and get some.

Char came bounding down the isle towards me with her arms filled with packets of sweets. "Daddy, wook!" She pointed eagerly at a toucan on one of the packets. I bet that was the only reason she chose it.

"I see, baby girl. Where did Max go?" I asked picking her up and putting her in the cart.

She pointed towards the frozen section and I shook my head. I found Max eyeing the different tubs of ice-cream with a frown.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"There is a very difficult decision to make." She told me seriously.

"And what is that?"

"Chocolate or vanilla?" she held up two tubs.

"Hmm." I pretended to really consider that for a moment, "Vanilla." I said finally.

Charlotte giggled from the cart "Chocolate!" She chimed.  
I raised my eyebrows at her.

She grinned innocently at me.

"I'm with shrimp." Max said dumping the chocolate into the cart.

"You're meant to take my side!" I whined.

Max just waved me off and pushed the cart away.

OoOoOoO

Max's P.O.V.

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling for no particular reason other than that I was beyond happy. I closed my eyes and felt a grin slip onto my face remembering Fang running around the house trying to catch Charlotte who was high on ice-cream and chocolate. Needless to say he wasn't too happy with me when she'd finally calmed down enough to be put into bed.

*Flashback*

"_But Daddy! I no tired!" She complained. Fang gave her a very displeased look and she didn't say another word. _

"_Well, it's your bed time sweetheart." I told her sitting on the bed. _

"_No tired." She said stubbornly but she pulled the blanket up higher so that only her head was sticking out._

"_How about I read you another story." I suggested and after a second she nodded. _

_I pulled back the blanket and she cuddled up to me. "What story would you like?" I asked. _

"_Dr Zoos!" She exclaimed pointing at a big orange book. _

*End Flashback*

I'd only gotten two pages in before she had fallen asleep.

I was broken from my reminiscing when my cell phone started blaring in my ear. I jumped in surprise and grabbed it quickly without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Maximum Ride you are the worst best friend in the history of best friends."

I shook my head, "Hello Nudge, how have you been?"

"Oh don't you try and be all friendly with me, I haven't heard a thing from you in two weeks when you decided to up and leave." She snapped and I could picture her sulking on the couch back in New York.

"Sorry Nudgy-pudgy I've just been a little busy."

"I thought we came to the agreement that you would never call me Nudgy-pudgy ever again." She grumbled.

"I miss you too my bestie buddy." I cooed.

"Why haven't you called?" She demanded.

Hmm, well let's see Ella called me the night I arrived and begged me to babysit none other than Fang Dente's three-year-old daughter because he had to work and I've kinda spent every day since with them and – oh! Did I mention I've fallen for him and I don't know how I'm going to go back to New York? That would go down well. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm serious, I've been busy."

She snorted, "Yeah relaxing and playing with your niece and nephew is _so _busy."

"Actually I've only seen Ella once." I told her truthfully.

"What have you been doing the last two weeks then?"

"I've been with Fang and his daughter Charlotte." I murmured.

Silence. "Repeat that please because it sounded like you said you've been with Fang and his daughter but that's ridiculous because Fang doesn't have a daughter and anyway you wouldn't spend two seconds with Fang voluntarily never mind two weeks." She laughed but that died out when I didn't laugh or say anything. "Max?"

"You heard right." I sighed.  
"_What!_"

Fang's P.O.V.

Charlotte hummed to herself shovelling more cereal into her mouth and managing to spill most of it on her clothes.

Good thing I learned to change her after breakfast pretty early.

"Daddy?" She slurred around a mouthful of puffs.

I clothes her mouth, "Finish first." I told her and she obediently did so.

"Daddy?" She repeated when her food was gone.

"Yes, baby girl?" I took a sip of my coffee and winced. Hot.

"We go see Auntie Ewwa?" she asked spilling more milk and puffs on her pj's.

"Only if you're very good." I told her and she sat up a little straighter and smiling.

I smiled and tapped her head, "Let's go get changed before Max gets here." She hopped off her chair and ran upstairs.

Max chose then to come in, took one look at Char running up the stairs and me wiping up her cereal and headed into the living-room. "I'm not meant to be here for another fifteen minutes." Was all she said.

"So why are you here early if you're not going to help me?" I leant against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

She groaned and threw her head back. "Don't even get me _started_."

I plopped down beside her and pulled her feet onto my lap. "What could have happened in the," I glanced down at my watch, "Eleven hours since you were last here that is so bad?"

She glared dangerously at me, "You really wanna know?"

I nodded unable to keep the smile from my face.

"My best friend is flying out today."

"And that is so bad…why?" I questioned.

She shook her head like I was extremely naïve. "Oh Fang, Fang, Fang." She sighed, "You will see when she gets here."

"Daddy!" Char whined from the stairs and when we went to go see what was up we found her with a shirt on upside down and her head halfway through an arm hole.

Max laughed so hard she actually started crying but Char was less than pleased.

I pried the shirt off of her and her bottom lip wobbled. "Don' wike it." She pointed accusingly at the shirt like it was the cause of all her problems.

"I threw the shirt down and stepped on it, sticking my tongue out at it and grinning triumphantly at Char.

To her credit she managed to keep a straight face for about two seconds before bursting out laughing.

Her laugh was so infectious I found myself joining in and so did Max. "Silly, Daddy." Char giggled.

**And? You like? It's six pages so I better not get complaints about length! ;-) Fang is really getting into this whole Dad thing huh? So, I think this'll be coming to a close some time soon, probably when Max leaves at the end of the week (Yes, hate me all you want but Max is going back to New York) and then I'll start on the sequel. **

**It's official, I update too much. Maybe I shud cut back and only update once a week like 3/4 of other authors then maybe we wudn't have this trouble of me running out of ideas so fast… ;-) **

**Ideas! Ideas! Are always appreciated!**

**If you're bored feel free to PM me, I like talking to random people, it's fun!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want the Easter Bunny to give you extra chocolates REVIEW!**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､****-)****７****  
l****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	15. Nudge

OoOoOoO

It was about twelve when Max frowned down at her watch and stood up from the couch.

"I have to go, Nudge's plane lands in an hour and if I'm not there waiting for her she'll throw a fit." She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her."

Charlotte was watching Snow White on her stomach about a centimetre from the T.V. and only looked up when Max ruffled her hair, "I'll see you tomorrow ok Munchkin?"

Char shot up with wide eyes, "Where you goin?" She asked thoroughly worried. She glanced at me then back at Max.

"I have to go see my friend sweetie." Max told her giving her a reassuring smile and framing her worried face.

"Daddy and me come wif?"

"No honey but I promise you can meet her tomorrow alright?"

Still not happy with it Charlotte looked down at the floor, bottom lip sticking out and hands behind her back.  
"Max will be back tomorrow." I said picking Char up.

"But Max go home after sleep time." Char told me.

"How about this, I have to go now but on Monday I'll stay all night. Is that ok?" Max suggested.

Char immediately nodded at that and gave Max a hug. "Bye bye Mummy." She ten went back to watching her movie.

"I'll deal with it." I assured Max when we left the living-room.

Max gave a sad sigh and nodded, "Wish you didn't have to." I heard her whisper but I was positive I wasn't mean to hear that.

"Have fun with Nudge." I pulled her to me and smirked.

She poked me in the chest and threatened, "Don't be mean or I'll bring her over when I pick her up. Trust me she is not going to be a happy camper."

I chuckled and leant my forehead against hers. "You wouldn't do that to me."

She scoffed, "Whatever."

I kissed her quickly and let her go, "See you tomorrow."

Max's P.O.V.

"Maximum Ride you have some serious 'splainin to do." That was the first thing out of Nudge's mouth when she saw me and the reason why we were curled up on the couch in our pj's with a fresh batch of cookies. Man was I ever glad I had a fast metabolism.

"Spill."

I sighed and lay down thinking of how to tell her. "I'm in love with him, Nudge." Yep. There you go. What else can I say? "And Charlotte is the most…sweet, adorable, kind, loving little girl I have ever met."

When I looked at Nudge she had her eyebrows raised in an are-you-serious kinda way and I felt like hitting her. "I don't know what to tell you." I finally said.

"How about why you left in the first place? God woman! One day you're there the next I get a voicemail saying you're visiting Ella! What was all of that about!" She threw her arms about dramatically then ran out of juice and sat back with a grumble.

I groaned, I did not want to go into this right now but I suppose it had to be done. She'd get it out of me sooner or later. "Dylan asked me to marry him."

Eyes wide and mouth agape all Nudge could do was squeak.

"Exactly." I sighed, "The thing was that there I was in that restaurant with him on one knee and this ancient gold ring with a rock of a diamond on it in his hand and everyone was staring at me and you know what I felt? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Zilch, zip, zero. So I naturally refused and hightailed it out of there."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She eventually gasped eyes still the size of saucers.

I shrugged, "Because I was still trying to figure things out for myself." I told her truthfully, "I mean I had to figure out why I felt nothing after a year with him. So Ella invited me out here to do a little soul searching," I rolled my eyes at Ella's words when I'd phoned her that night, "and I thought 'what the heck? A week away from all this mess will get me back on track.' God was I wrong."

Nudge was nodding along reminding me of a bobble head deep in thought. Ok, let me get this straight. You came here to sort out you're Dylan issues and yada yada but instead Ella phoned you at the last minute and begged you to babysit Fang's daughter. You got a little attached and now you're in love with him? After two weeks?"

I nodded minutely knowing what was coming next.

"You are insane."

**I realise that I've sort of mucked everything up. I should have started mentioning their pasts and everything sooner but I was a little caught up in all the fax and cuteness and keeping everything all peachy and happy. Plus I didn't know where I was taking this story… so some things might be a little odd but just go along with it and hope for the best… O.o. remember we're already on Thursday so Daddy's Little Girl with be coming to a close in about five chappies! Maybe less if I write up a storm! Get reviewing while you have the chance!**

**25 reviews? **

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want to beat Dylan with a stick REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	16. Tea Party

Fang's P.O.V.

After a talk with Charlotte about the whole calling Max mummy thing she decided that we were going to play dress up. unfortunately for me she used Bambi eyes and I caved. I really need to stop doing that! She's not that cute…ok that's a lie but still! I'm a grown man! I should be able to refuse a three-year-old!

Char gasped happily when she found what she was looking for in her toy box and ran back over to me with a crown, fairy wings and a face paint set. Ah crap.

Once I was caked in face paint, my hair – which I really regretted not cutting at that moment – in pigtails, my nails painted bright pink and clip on dangly earrings put on Charlotte announced we were having a tea party. She's lucky I love her so much.

So there I was, 22 years old and having a tea party in a skirt – well, it was actually a long piece of glittery material Charlotte had found – with a toddler and the sad thing was it was fun. Iggy was never allowed to know.

Char had just handed me a pink fairy cup after 'pouring' me some tea from the matching pot when my phone rang.

I was excused and I left her to talk to a few of her teddies that she'd invited. "Hello?"

"She's killing me." Max whined.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Why? What's she doing?"

"Shopping." She said acidically.

"Shame."

Max grumbled something and then a high pitched scream in the background made me wince. "No! No more pink! I'm burning it all the second we get back!" Max yelled back.

"_But Maax!" _

"Put. It. back." Max ordered. "Sorry about that. I have demented friends."  
_"Hey!"_

"S'ok, have you met my brother?" I went to run a hand through my hair only to be stopped by the tiara and pigtails.

"Very true. So what are you two doing? Bet it's ten times better than this."

I snorted, "You wanna know what we're doing?"

"Yes." She said cautiously.

"Give me five minutes and I'll call you back." I ended the conversation and snapped a picture of myself.

I actually hadn't dared to look in the mirror but I figured Max would get a kick out of it.

"What did she do to you?" Max howled with laughter and I glared at the phone.  
"Tea Party." I shivered which just made Max laugh even harder.  
"Oh that is so going to be my new screen saver!" She cackled evilly.

"_What the hell is that?"_ I heard Nudge gasp before she also busted out laughing.

Charlotte came out of her room with a bear, took one look at me and dropped the teddy. "Max." She held up her hands for the phone and I gave it to her. "Hewwo Max!" Char sang enthusiastically. Max replied and she giggled, "Daddy wooks pwetty!" I shook my head as she beamed proudly, "Uh huh! We havin fun! Miss you, bye bye."

OoOoOoO

I was attempting to do Charlotte's hair the next day when Max arrived. I was concentrating extra hard and trying to get a plat right. So far I'd done pretty well but then Max came in and I dropped it.

"Crap!" I hissed when it came undone.  
"Sorry." Max chuckled from behind me, "What are you doing?"

"Daddy do my hair!" Char answered happily grinning at Max in the mirror.

"Really? I didn't know Daddy could do your hair."

Char's nose wrinkled, "Nope."

"I'm trying!" I defended and Char giggled again.

She turned on the chair and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Bestest Daddy ever." She announced hugging me tightly.

"I agree." Max said winking at me.

I felt myself blush and cleared my throat. "So how'd it go with Nudge?"

"You say that like I would have killed her!" someone gasped from the door and for the first time I noticed the cocoa skinned girl standing with her hands on her hips and a big pout by the door.

Char hopped off the seat to hug Max's legs.

"Honey, this is Nudge, my best friend." Max introduced prying Charlotte from he legs. "Nudge, this is Charlotte." Max nudged Char forward and she approached.

Nudge knelt down and offered Char a smile which she returned.

"Hewwo." Char greeted a blush tinting her cheeks and her hands behind her back and I knew Nudge was already a goner. My daughter's undeniable cuteness would be the end the world.

"Hello Charlotte, it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand and with a giggle Char took it.

After the introduction Char ran over to Max who picked her up to hug her.

Nudge looked like she wanted to ring my neck.

"So you're Fang." She eyed me up and crossed her arms in a 'don't give me any crap or you'll regret it' kinda way.

"Nice to meet you, Nudge." I gave a hesitant smile and luckily Max stepped in.

"What's on the agenda today?" She asked.

**Oooooo, Nudge is tiiiicked oooooff! Hahaha! Aaaanywaaaay! Sorry it took a while and it's short, I didn't know how I was going to introduce Nudge to Fang and Charlotte. Hope that was ok! Ideas on what should happen on their first day with Nudge! **

**Friday already… Ella's party tomorrow! Lots of reviews and our fav couple will get a night alone… ;-)  
**

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want to have a Tea Party with Fang and Charlotte REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	17. gifts from Dylan

**I have a few questions that I'll be putting in the next few AN's that YOU NEED TO ANSWER! Seriously, they're for the sequel so they're kinda VITAL!**

OoOoOoO

"I don't think she likes me." I whispered to Max two hours later.

We'd decided to take Charlotte to the park and Nudge was currently chasing Char around the playground while Max and I sat on the bench.

"She'll come round." Max assured picking up my hand and playing with my fingers. "She's just a tad protective. Doesn't really help that I've spent the last six years complaining about how much of a douche you are."

I winced, "Ouch. A bit harsh don't you think?"

She shrugged and laced her fingers through mine. "What can I say? I never have been one for subtlety."

"True."

"So why did Nudge drag you shopping yesterday?" I asked throwing my arm over her shoulders to pull her in.

"Ugh, Ella's party. I've been told it's Black Tie." She scowled at the thought, "Nudge took it upon herself to get me a dress."

I nodded, "You know, I still haven't been invited to that." I nudged her side playfully and she smiled.  
"I'll be at your place at seven. Nudge will look after Charlotte for the night." She said simply.

"She agreed to give us the night alone?" I asked.

"She will." Max smiled deviously and right on cue Char came over.

"Daddy!" Charlotte screamed running towards me with Nudge hot on her heals. She clambered onto the bench and squeezed herself between Max and I eyes darting around to find Nudge. Gasping when Nudge caught up she slapped her hands over her eyes.

Holding in a laugh Nudge hmmed loudly, "Where on earth could she have gone?" She thought out loud and Char giggled.

I couldn't resist the opportunity and poked her side.  
Char squirmed away trying to keep her hands over her eyes. Poke. She squealed and tried to burry herself in Max's side but Max just grinned evilly and attacked Char too.

"No tickle! Max! Hahaha! D-daddy!" Charlotte protested between laughs. I picked her up easily and encased her in my arms so that only her head was peaking out.

"Hi Daddy." She greeted lying her head on my chest and looking up at me with bright hazel eyes.

"Hello baby girl." I said, "Do you want to go on the slide?" I asked and she nodded eagerly. I stood up and threw her in the air, Char screaming all the way. I caught her and she laughed so hard she had tears pouring down her cheeks.

Max's P.O.V.

Nudge took Fang's place on the bench and we watched him play with Char for a few minutes until Nudge finally broke the silence. I was sitting smugly just waiting for her to cave and tell me Fang wasn't at all bad and Char was the cutest thing on earth.

"Alright, so maybe I overreacted."

I turned to her like I hadn't heard her and with an unhappy mumble she repeated, "I overreacted! Happy now? Geeze you're a pain." She complained.

"But you love me!" I sang hugging her. "Nudgy pudgy poo, my bestest friend in the whole wide world who I love more than anything, you're so generous and giving-"

She cut me off and gave me the stink eye, "What do you want?"

I blinked at her innocently, "What could you possibly mean bestest buddy?"

"You only ever do that," She gestured to me, "When you want something."

"Aw can't I just compliment my amazing friend?" I pouted.

"Nope." She shook her head, "So just get on with it. What do you want?" She sulked.

"Ella's party is tomorrow…" I trailed off.

She scrunched up her nose, already not liking it. "Would you mind babysitting Charlotte for the night?"

Insert disbelieving gape here.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" I snapped indignantly.

Charlotte let out a particularly loud laugh and Nudge's determined expression faltered.

"Pretty please with sugar on top? She's not hard to look after, plus we'll only leave at seven so she'll be in bed by then. All you have to do is sit on the couch and watch TV! Please please please please-" I was flat out begging at this point but she cut me off again.  
"Fine! Fine! Just stop it! You're so embarrassing!" She groaned giving me a half hearted glare.

"Thank you Nudgy!"

Smack.

"Hey!"

"Told you not to call me Nudgy." She said crossing her arms.

Fang's P.O.V.

Charlotte had decided that Nudge was the best thing since sliced bread and kidnapped her when we got back home. Max and I were in the kitchen doing nothing of real interest while showed Nudge every single toy she owned and their names.

"Everything's organised." Max announced triumphantly leaning against the counter with a smug smile.

"You never cease to amaze me." I shook my head, "You never told me why Nudge flew out here in the first place. I mean, you're leaving in four days. What was the point?" I enquired and Max turned red.

"Uhm…" she suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Well…"

"Come on, tell me." I coaxed placing my hands on her hips.

She glanced up at me and started chewing on her lip. She mumbled something I didn't catch and looked down again.

"Huh?"

"I may have told her I had feelings for you." Sh mumbled again but this time I caught it.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and I pulled her a little closer. "Really?" I mused, smile still in place.

Max nodded.

Just as I was about to lean in to kiss her a little someone came running into the kitchen effectively ruining the moment. Max and I jumped apart but when Char climbed onto her chair Max took my hand.

Max's P.O.V.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to babysit." Nudge whined back at the hotel.

"Stop complaining, you love Charlotte and you love your best friend even more." I pointed my spoon at her threateningly and she poked her tongue out at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you something!" Nudge shot up and bolted from the room, returning with a red velvet box with a silver ribbon tied around it. "This was dropped off the day you left. I have a feeling it's from Dylan." She held it out and I grudgingly took it.

"Ugh, it's probably some ridiculously expensive jewellery."

"Ooo! I call dibs!" She gasped clapping.

"Fine with me." I undid the ribbon and opened the box. Sure enough sitting in a sea of red satin was a sparkling diamond necklace and matching earrings.

A note was tucked under the necklace and I took it out, handing the box with the jewellery to Nudge was looked like a kid on Christmas.

_Dear Max_

_I realise now that you weren't ready for such a commitment but I hope one day you will be, please don't let this affect our relationship. _

_Anxiously waiting to hear from you. _

_Love_

_Dylan. _

I sighed and put the card down on the table. Nudge was happily putting on her new accessories.

"I am so glad he refuses to take back the gifts." She sighed dreamily playing with the diamonds.

I snorted, "Of course you are. You think he's taken the hint that it's over?"

Nudge got this deer in the headlights look and she guiltily started picking at the sofa.

"Nudge." I warned when she didn't say anything. "What did you do?"

She cleared her throat, "I may have possibly told him you were away and that you weren't answering your phone." She said as quickly as possible then moved slightly away from me.

"Are you serious! Nudge!" I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose. Oh fun fun, now I'd have to deal with Dylan when I got back too!

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were trying to get away from him! Maybe if you'd told me before leaving we wouldn't be in this mess!" She huffed. "I still get to keep the necklace though, right?" She asked timidly a few minutes later.

I busted out laughing, trust Nudge to be more concerned about the diamonds. "Yes Nudge, you can keep the diamonds."

She looked extremely chuffed about that and carried on fiddling with the earrings and necklace.

I was not looking forward to Tuesday, knowing Dylan he'd be at the airport with a limo and about a gazillion roses and a whole orchestra to welcome me back.

I guess a normal girl would love that,*cough* Nudge*cough*, having your boyfriend spend tons of money on you and buying you gifts all the time but it didn't really mean anything to me. Dylan was loaded after all so it didn't take anything for him to buy me extravagant jewellery and just about anything I wanted. Even from the beginning of our relationship I knew it wasn't going anywhere and I'd even told him that but being the hopeless romantic he was he probably hoped that I'd change my mind if he showered me with enough gifts and holidays.

He really didn't get me at all if that was the case. Unlike Fang who knew from personal experience I'd slug him if he treated me like that.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Nudge asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do? Facial? Mani and Pedi!" Oh god, she was getting excited.

"No!" I hurriedly let out before she could get any further. "Let's just have a movie night."

She pouted but didn't argue probably still afraid that if she got on my bad side I'd take away her new toys.

**That better? I'm nervous about writing Ella's party O_o**

**I'm getting bad! I'm doing more Max P.O.V. than Fang! Oops! I'll try and stop that…**

**Thanks for the reviews! Only 21 but I'll live! 25 this time? Please?**

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you don't want Max to take Dylan back REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	18. Party preparations

**There is a sequel question in the AN.**

OoOoOoO

Fang's P.O.V.

Nothing eventful really happened in the morning. Charlotte had begged and pleaded until I'd agreed to go see Ella s that's what we were about to do. I knew Max wouldn't be coming today because Nudge had insisted they have a girls day. By the sounds of Max's extremely loud complaints and death threats she didn't want to do it but I was on thin ice with Nudge and didn't feel like getting on her bad side so I let her do what she wanted.

Charlotte was singing along rather badly to the song on the radio from her booster seat bouncing her favourite bear on her lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"When Max comin back?" she asked wistfully mostly concerned with teaching her bear to dance.

"You'll see her tomorrow, honey."

She nodded still sidetracked with her bear.

I smiled and shook my head, life for a toddler wasn't so hard. The most they had to worry about was which toy they were going to play with next.

Ella had taken the day off to finish up everything for Max's party and had told me to meet her at the venue.

She was running around ordering caterers around –which included Iggy since he owned the business – which was quite funny to watch. Gazzy and Angel were doing a puzzle under a table away from all the hustle and bustle. Char immediately ran over to join her cousins while I wandered over to where Iggy was grumpily ticking off the tons of food Ella had asked for.

"So pointless…don't know why she does it..." He grumbled when I approached.

I couldn't help but grin at him, "Having fun?"  
"Don't mock me or I'll make you help." He threatened with a glare.

I held up my hands in surrender and Ella came over. "Fang! I didn't see you come in. things are so crazy." She apologised gesturing to the people all over the hall putting up decorations etc.

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?" I chuckled.

She shrugged, "Let her try. Besides this isn't all for her. It's my birthday in two weeks so I figured we'd just join the two. That way Iggy would stop complaining about all the work he has to do-" Iggy huffed at that and went back to grumbling to himself, "and Max would be sufficiently tortured."

"Why do you do this?" I asked curious as to why she made such a big deal out of it.

She put her hands on her hips and frowned, "Max misses every single holiday including birthdays and Christmas. She won't even come down for her _own_ birthday! So this is every single family event, holiday and birthday wrapped up into one. Everyone's invited – well, _now_ everyone's invited." She corrected and I chuckled.

"Do you need any help?" I asked and she gave me a look like I'd just saved her life.

"Yes!"

It was a really big mistake to offer my services. I spent the rest of the day doing this, that and the next thing including making the punch with Iggy who spiked it with about three bottles of brandy. I didn't even _want_ to know.

Six thirty rolled by and I finally managed to get out of there with the excuse that I needed to get Charlotte ready for bed and me dressed for the party.

Charlotte was describing every little part of her afternoon with Gazzy – Angel still hadn't warmed up – by the time we got home. "And den we pwayed doctaw doctaw…" She continued on.

I nodded my head to show that I was still listening while trying to figure out where I put my keys.

"You dropped these." Someone whispered in my ear and I stiffened for about a split second before she kissed my neck.

"Hey." I greeted turning round to find Max and Nudge behind me.

Charlotte was staring wide eyed at Max with her mouth hanging open. "So pwetty!" She finally gasped out unable to resist she ran her hand down the silky red dress Max was wearing in total awe.

I would have chuckled if I wasn't so busy gaping at her myself. God she was beautiful. Her long dirty blond hair cascaded down her shoulders in neat curls, her lips painted a bright red and she was now the same height as me because of the gold heels she was wearing. Her cheeks were tinted pink because of my staring and her chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness.

If ever there was a moment when I wanted to kiss her it was right then. Of course I couldn't do that with Charlotte right there, it would only support her thoughts that Max was her mom.

"I figured we'd pop by a little early." She said, "Besides Nudge has been bouncing off the walls since six this morning." She shuddered.

"Max." Char was tugging at her dress desperate for the attention to be on her again.

"Hey honey bear!" Max smiled and picked char up spinning her around.

Charlotte giggled looping her arms around Max's neck. "Missed you." She announced giving Max a tight squeeze.

"Missed you to."

Nudge was standing with her arms crossed, a smile and frown on her face.

"Well, I was just about to get Char ready for bed." I said walking into the apartment.

"Aw! Daddy!" Charlotte whined gripping Max tighter and pouting. "I wanna stay wid Max."

"Sweetie, Daddy and I are going out tonight. Nudge is here to look after you, is that alright?" Max cooed gently.

"Where you goin?" Char asked bottom lip wobbling.

"Don't cry," Max soothed, "We'll be back when you wake up. I promise." She rubbed her nose against Char who couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"Kay. You say night first?" Char begged and Max nodded.

"Of course. Now why don't you go with Nudge and get into your pj's?"

Char agreed and half ran up the stairs.  
Nudge followed with a laugh, "You owe me, Ride!" She called behind her.

Max rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

OoOoOoO

Fifteen minutes later I was dressed in the tux I hadn't worn since Iggy and Ella's wedding and tucking Charlotte in to bed.

"Sweet dreams baby girl." I kissed her forehead and she hugged her bear tighter.

"We'll see you in the morning." Max stroked her cheek and Char gave a sleepy nod, passing out a few seconds later. "Geeze, what did she do today? She's bushed." Max commented as we headed down the stairs.

"We went to go see Ella today."

Her eyes widened, "And? Did you see it? Is it as bad as I think it is?"

"Worse." I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Have fun you two!" Nudge sang already plopped in front of the TV with popcorn.

"Bye Nudge." The second the door was closed Max took my hand, "You look extremely good in a tux." She noted.

"You look beyond beautiful in a dress." I replied earning another slight blush.

"Touché." She laughed, "Come on, let's get this over and done with."

**Alright, the next chappie will be the party. I was considering putting it into this chappie and making it a long one but then decided not to since it'll take me a while to write the actually party as nicely as I want to SO! **

**I will be putting all outfits on my profile when I post the next chappie.**

_**Question for the sequel:**_

_**Would you like me to write it in:**_

_**A. Fang's P.O.V.**_

_**B. Max's P.O.V.**_

_**C. Swap between them every chappie?**_

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
If you hated it REVIEW!  
If you want Fax at the party REVIEW!**

**Fangrules**


	19. Party

OoOoOoO

"I'm not sure I want to go in there." Max whispered taking in the line of people heading inside.

"It can't be that bad."

"It won't be for you! You're not the one that's going to have every single person in that room questioning you about your life!"

I laughed and got a glare in return, "They're your family, Max."

"Yeah and if I wanted to see most of them I would." She complained. "What's taking so long? Seriously how do you have a line for this?" She looked at me for the answer but I just shrugged. I had no idea what Ella was up to.

Ten minutes later we finally made it through the doors. "Oh come on!" Max grumbled taking in the wall covered in masks of all sizes and colours and designs. "Really Ella?" She whined pulling me over to the table.

Ella was wearing a silver mask that matched her long silver dress and grinning hugely when Max reached it. "Hey Max! Took you long enough to get here."

"I was outside. You know, in the _line_?" Max said sourly.

"Don't frown, it ruins the whole look you've got going." Ella dismissively told her.

Iggy was untying a few of the masks from the wall and Ella took them.

She handed a simple black one to me and a red and gold one to Max.

"I hate you, thought I should let you go." Max announced tying on her mask.

I did the same and gave Ella a smile before Max pulled me off to who-knows-where.

"Max!" Someone gasped and I felt Max's grip on my hand tighten.

She turned ever so slowly to face a girl in a gold dress wearing a very detailed gold mask.

"Annabelle." She agnowledged.

"Isn't this something? Once again Ella has gone out of her way! Well I guess that's what you get with a wedding planner." Annabelle laughed.

I let go of Max's hang to pull her into my side.

"And who's this?" Annabelle enquired batting her eyes at me.

"Fang Dente." Max told her and then added possessively, "My boyfriend."

I gave her side a squeeze trying to keep a grin from spreading across my face.

Annabelle plastered on a fake innocent smile, "Oh, you wouldn't happen to be Iggy's brother would you?"

I nodded and she twirled some of her bleach blond hair around her finger in what I guess was supposed to be a flirtatious way. Oh god, please tell me she wasn't related to Max.

Luckily for us right then someone dressed in a royal blue dress decided to come over, "Max darling, I've been looking for you everywhere!" She gasped grabbing Max into a tight hug.

It took me a second to realise that it was her mom, Dr Martinez.

Max hugged her mom back hard and she grinned when she finally let go. "Hey mom."

"Hi Mrs Martinez." Annabelle greeted in a sickly sweet voice. I'd known her for all of three minutes and I already couldn't stand her.

Max's mom gave Annabelle a smile, "Hello Annabelle, I'm sorry but I have to steal Max away." Her eyes darted to me then for the first time noticing me. "Fang Dente." She gasped a smile on her face.

"Hello Dr Martinez."

"I'm sure I've told you to call me Valencia about a hundred times. You're not a little boy anymore." She chastised.

I shrugged, "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

Not at all happy that she had been excluded from the conversation Annabelle butted in, "I could keep Fang company while you and Max catch up if you'd like." She offered already too close to me for my liking.

Something flashed in Max's eyes, "That's alright, mom hasn't seen him in ages too. We can all catch up together." She didn't give Annabelle a chance to answer instead she gestured away and we left her there.

"Who _was_ that?" I asked when Max took my hand.  
"Ugh, not related by blood thank god, married into the family."

"Her mother's ten times worse." Mrs Martinez added with a disgusted look.  
"Thanks for saving us mom, I was about two seconds away from killing her."

"No problem honey. You look beautiful tonight by the way." Mrs Martinez beamed proudly and Max blushed.

"Is dad here?" She asked.

"Of course! I left him with John." Mrs Martinez explained.

Max shook her head, "I bet they're talking about cars."

"What do you expect? He is your father." Mrs Martinez laughed.

Sure enough Max's dad and Ella's dad were talking animatedly about supercars.

Jeb however stopped the second he saw us. "Is that my little girl?" He gasped.

Max laughed, "Hi Dad." He gave her a tight hug.

"And Fang Dente." He disbelievingly stared at me.

"Hi sir."

"It's been what? Four years?"

I nodded, the last time I'd seen Jeb Batchelder was on our graduation day. Max had been so thrilled that we had most of our classes together.

"How have you been? Last I heard you'd practically taken over your father's business." He joked.

I chuckled, "Not quite yet."

"So how are your parents? Haven't seen them in a while."

"London for the anniversary, they'll be back next week." I told him.

So that's how we spent the next hour or so, just talking about random things and having a general good time.

Max's P.O.V.

I loved my dad I did but if I had to hear of another one of his car projects I was going to go mad. Mom seemed to notice this so we started our own little conversation that didn't involve a gear box or new wheel.

"So darling, the last time I spoke to you you were going on about how terrible Fang is and now he's here. With you." Subtle mom, subtle.

"You could have just asked you know." I commented, "Fang has a daughter."

Mom's eyes grew wide and she stared at me in shock.

"Yeah. I know. That's what I thought. Do you remember Lisa? You met her once at Iggy's birthday thing three years ago." Mom nodded, "well turns out she was pregnant when she left him. He didn't know but then Lisa died in a car crash last month and he kinda found out the hard way."

"Alright but what has this got to do with you?"

Gah, now I was going to have to tell her the whole story, "I broke up with Dylan." Ok so that was a little bit of a lie but can you blame me? I didn't feel like getting into the whole proposal thing because I knew mom would be a little upset. She'd really liked Dylan. "We just…weren't going to go where he wanted us to go so I ended it. Then Ella begged me to come visit and I agreed but the night I arrived she asked me to baby sit Fang's daughter. After she calmed me down enough to explain she finally managed to guilt me into doing it and then I met Charlotte and she's just so amazing and Fang wasn't a douche and he's such a good dad and then we kissed in Ella's kitchen and I really really like him–"

"Whoa, calm down darling." Mom chuckled cutting me off. "I was just a little curious." She patted my arm comfortingly. "To be honest I was wondering how long it would take you to come round." She grinned and I pouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Hey! I specifically told you to mingle! Hiding out with mom does not count as mingling!" Ella whined pushing through the hoards of people. She was wearing a silver version of my red and gold mask and a gorgeous silver strapless dress.

"I talked to Annabelle." I reasoned.

She snorted, "You _hate_ Annabelle."

"And your point is? I've talked to someone." I defended.  
"Alright you two." Mom chuckled. "Where's your husband?" mom asked Ella.

"He's talking to Garren and Cathy. I just came to make sure Max hadn't left."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Both mom and Ella raised their eyebrows at me.  
"Don't be mean or I _will _leave." I warned.

I felt arms wind around my waist and I was pressed against a hard chest, "Naw you're having too much fun." Fang chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fangy boy!" Iggy squealed appearing behind Ella.

Fang groaned, "Seriously Iggy?"

Iggy grinned in response.

OoOoOoO

"She really goes big doesn't she?" Fang chuckled coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I sighed, "She does it to punish me for not coming more often." I grumbled taking another sip from the Champaign I'd grabbed before coming out onto the balcony to get some air. And escape the wrath of all my relatives. I think this was the only time the entire night we'd been alone.

"Why don't you come out more then?" he asked placing a kiss on my neck.

I tilted my head to the side to let him pepper my neck and shoulder with kisses. "Work." I sighed not wanting to bring up the whole Dylan thing right then my eyes drifting shut. Everyone was inside having a good time but everything seemed to disappear leaving Fang and I alone in the cool night. I felt us swaying slowly to the music and let myself get lost in the moment.

Fang turned me around and pulled me close so that space between us was nonexistent, our breath mixing together. "Max." He breathed my name smouldering black eyes locking with mine before closing the last few millimetres separating us and pressed a feather light kiss to my lips. "Don't go." He pleaded but didn't give me a chance to reply. Instead he kissed me passionately bringing me even closer if that was possible. I matched him with equal fervour, clutching him tightly, never wanting to let him go. I groaned when he started rubbing amazing circles on my lower back and his tongue slipped between my lips.

"I think we've been here long enough." I whispered breathlessly when we finally parted.

"I agree." He murmured.

**Alright…that was…utterly crap. I apologise profusely and I know there's not a lot of Fax but I didn't want to write a total cliché. I promise Fax in the next chappie! Oh and for those who want to know when this is going to end probably another two chappies. **

**No question for the sequel this time. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I will be alternating between P.O.V.'s in the sequel.**

**If you liked it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want fax REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	20. Morning after and serious discussions

Fang's P.O.V.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Who the hell put a bloody alarm on? I internally groaned the annoying sound breaking me out of my sleepy daze.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

It repeated just to irritate me. I cracked open an eye to try and find the source of my annoyance but came face to face with a grinning Max who had a serious case of bed head.  
"Good morning, sleepy." She greeted cheerily pecking me on the lips.

"Mmm, why you up?" I sighed taking her hand and pushing up the sleeve of my too-big shirt to kissing her palm.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and shrugged, "I've been up for a while." She admitted.

A lazy grin spread across my face, "And what have you been doing in that time?" I enquired making her turn a light shade of red. "Did you have fun watching me sleep?" I chuckled.

"I like it better when your asleep, then I don't have to hear you talk." She snapped still blushing.

"What's the time?" I asked pulling her back into bed.

She got comfy against me, fingers tracing random patterns on my chest, "It's eight. I already called Nudge and spoke to Char so that she didn't have a panic attack since we're not there. We have to get doughnuts before we go back though."

I could just imagine how that conversation went. "Ok. So is there any specific time that we have to be back or did you manage to sweet talk your way into not having to go back until tomorrow?"

She laughed, "Not even I'm that good. Trust me it took twenty minutes and doughnuts to get her to stop asking when we were getting back."

"We better get up then, huh?" I noted.

Max stood up playing with the edge of my shirt.

I put my hands behind my head and grinned, "You should wear my clothes more often." I advised making her blush again.

"Alright, alight you've made me blush enough today thank you." She said dismissively leaving the room.

OoOoOoO

Charlotte was bouncing off the walls by the time we got back. She sat right in front of the door like the first day I tried to go to work and the second I opened the door she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Daddy!" she flung herself at my legs and with a laugh I picked her up.

"Hey baby girl."

In reply she squeezed my neck with all her strength and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Where's my hug?" Max gasped closing the door.

Instantly Charlotte released my neck and dove at Max who just managed to catch her.

"Hi Max!" She giggled kissing her cheek.

"Were you a good girl?" Max asked bouncing her on her hip.

Char giggled and nodded vigorously.

Nudge stifled a laugh from the living-room doorway.

"Was she ok?" I asked while Char rattled on about something-or-other to Max.

"Perfect. She's an amazing little girl." For the first time since we'd met Nudge actually smiled at me.

"Yeah, she is." I agreed with my own smile.

Char turned to me with her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness and adoration and grinned at me.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I tried to get her to eat," Nudge said apologetically, "but she's been on a hunger strike since she woke up."

"Alright you little terror, let's get you something to eat." I sighed taking her from Max.

"Yay! Daddy, we have pancakes?" She begged pouting at me.

Max and I looked at each other before we both started laughing remembering our last pancake escapade.

OoOoOoO

"Chocowate sawce!" Char sang, picking up the bottle and squeezing half of it over her pancake.  
"Cream!" Nudge gasped adding big dollop of cream to the horrifyingly sweet pancake.

"Sugar!" Max dumped two spoons of sugar on it and they all sat back to admire their work.

"Oh there is no way in heck she's eating that." I interrupted, pushing a fresh pancake in front of Charlotte.

"Aw!" They all whined at the same time watching longingly as I threw the other one away.

"She'll be sick for a month!" I protested.

"Party pooper." Nudge grumbled.

Max sprinkled a little bit of cinnamon and sugar onto the pancake and rolled it for Char. "There you go munchkin."

"Fank you."

While Charlotte chomped down her pancake I decided to go survey the damage because there was no way that she hadn't destroyed something.

Sure enough her bedroom looked like a bomb had gone off. I shook my head and picked up her teddies that littered the floor so that I didn't trip over one.

I heard a laugh from the door and found Max with her arms crossed. "Geeze, what _happened_ in here?"

I threw some of her things into the toy box and started hanging up the clothes, "A hyper three-year-old happened." I chuckled.

"I'm going to miss her." Max whispered and I stopped. Yeah. She was leaving in two days.

"She's going to miss _you_." I sighed. How were we going to tell Charlotte that Max was leaving? She would be crushed! "Do you have to go?" man that sounded like something Char would ask! Of course she had to go!

Max nodded laying her head on my chest. "If I had my way I wouldn't."

"This sucks." I complained and she laughed pulling away slightly.

"I know but I'll come back as soon as I can." She assured looping her arms around my neck.

For some reason I doubted that. I mean, she hardly ever came for her family so why would she come for us? She'd probably just forget about us and move on, something I knew both Charlotte and I wouldn't be able to do. "Really?" I asked not meaning it to come out the way it had.

Instantly she frowned, "Of course I will, I care about you, _both _of you_._" Then when I didn't reply she added sadly, "But you don't believe that."

It was rather hard to believe it, last night had been amazing but…I just couldn't see her sticking around. What for? She was 22, had her whole life ahead of her, she wouldn't want to be held back by a single dad and a child. And she lived in New York. How was that going to work? Long distance relationships hardly ever worked and with a three-year-old to look after we couldn't exactly alternate trips from New York to here now could we? "It's not that." I told her, "I believe you do care about us but what about two months down the line when you're in New York and I'm still here? Long distance relationships are hard without a kid."

She nodded in understanding fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, "It'll be hard." She agreed, "But it's not impossible. I want to make this work, Fang. We'll talk every day, set up a webcam, anything." She smiled, "I'm willing to do whatever I have to keep you and Charlotte in my life."

I considered that for a moment, before I placed my hands on her hips giving them a squeeze.

She stood on her toes and gave me one more smile before she kissed me softly.

We would figure this out and it would be fine as long as I had her with me.

**Ok, so I've decided to end this sooner than planned. Yes, you heard me this is the last chapter of Daddy's little girl. I will be starting the sequel in a few days as soon as I figure out what to call it… haha! Please review guys! We've done 500 already! WOW! So could you all review just once and see how high we can get it? Please since this is the last chappie! Ooo and those who review will get a piece of the sequel, maybe you guys can help me figure out a name!but please don't forget to log in so I can give you the piece! lol. **

**I love every single one of you and I'll see you soon! **

**This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	21. Sequel: Daddy's Baby Boy

**Sorry guys! i forgot to tell you what the sequel was called! it's called Daddy's Baby Boy and it's ready and waiting for you to R&R! lol!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


End file.
